IKEMEN
by idolsuki
Summary: Sakura finds herself in a bind, when she can't partake in a mission that's boys only. However, a little thing like gender won't stop her from being apart of a team 7 mission. SasuSaku possibly still unsure Rated M. for now
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there back with a new story, I wanted to change things up with another attempt of a familiar concept; of course with my own spin on it. So this time it's almost an alternative universe, except I tried to stay as similar to the character's real personalities as i could. I don't have a planned out idea just yet on how long this story will be, basically like my last story I'm just going to go with the flow.**

** This story takes place around the time Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are 15 years old so basically I'm just going to ignore Sasuke ever leaving Konoha leaf. Anyway I hope this story comes out fun and interesting I have some great ideas planned for this story, and like before I'll do my best to update this story once a week.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :)**

**IKEMEN **

**Chapter 1**

While Kakashi found himself solely having a mini meeting with Tsunade; Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura impatiently wait outside for their sensei, as they mentally prepare for another mission.

"So what do you think it will be this week?" Naruto lazily asked as he found himself getting board of the off the wall missions, they seem to be getting lately.

"Who knows" Sakura commented as she sighed out loud. Sasuke secretly agreeing with the two comments kept silent; as he normally didn't partake in their conversation.

Once Kakashi left Tsunade's office, he greeted his trio companions as they eyed him immediately awaiting for the verdict on this latest mission.

"So what is it today?" Naruto asked hoping for something exciting or challenging for once. Kakashi looking over his paper, scratched his left temple as he already knew he was going to get a strained response.

"Well looks like it's just going to be me, Naruto, and Sasuke for this mission." He paused as he gave his full attention to Sakura. "Sorry Sakura looks like you'll have to stay behind for this particular mission." He finished as he folded and put the paper into his pocket.

"Huh?" Sakura responded without hesitation, she wasn't so much worried about not going on the mission, as she was at being annoyed she wouldn't get a chance to be next to Sasuke. Despite her not caring for certain missions, she actually enjoyed the aspects of being on Sasuke's team.

"Wait why... we need Sakura-chan" Naruto quickly spoke up, since he unknowingly felt the same disappointment of not having her there on their mission, as she was feeling except for a different reason.

"Calm down Naruto... the particular mission in question, will be infiltrating an all boy school. Unfortunately for Sakura, the rules are very strict when it comes to the opposite sex. That's why she'll have to stay here." Kakashi finished after placing his hand up to halt Naruto's upcoming tantrum.

"Damn" Naruto finished after crossing his arms, and looking to the side in annoyance.

Sasuke not responding to Kakashi's words, placed his hands into his pockets before finally speaking. "So what do we need to do for this mission?" he asked with his full attention on Kakashi.

"I'll have to explain on the way there, since we need to be leaving now... you two come with me," Kakashi finished as he turned to walk away. "Oh by the way Sakura... don't worry I'm sure you'll get to come on the next mission," Kakashi said after he turned back to speak, while he pulled his hand out of his pocket in order to wave goodbye to her.

"Yeah, will be back Sakura-chan wait for us..." Naruto commented as he hurried to catch up to Kakashi and Sasuke.

While Naruto and Sasuke followed Kakashi, Sakura could only look on as the three gradually left her sight. Finding herself lowering her head at feeling down, about not being able to help on the mission.

Sakura found herself looking at a piece of paper lying on the ground; remembering Kakashi waiving back to her; Sakura quickly deduced that it must have fallen out of his pocket during that time.

When she bent down to pick up the piece of paper, Sakura out of curiosity found herself looking over the contents; that had the information on the mission. Sneakily hiding the paper in her own pocket; Sakura made her way home first, before going over the full details of the papers contents.

"You are to infiltrate an all boys school... Once there you will locate a young man named Akira, he should be easy to find due to him being the top of his class, and extremely gifted in smarts. There has been some questionable activity recently from the school, that is cause for major concern,... Information leads us to believe that Akira is the key to finding out who is creating the disturbance... In order to stop this at the source, your first goal is to befriend and get close to Akira..." Sakura gradually read out as she glanced over the paper

"Akira huh? so this must be his class schedule," she said next after examining the paper further. Noticing right away based on the classes, that the boy seemed to be gifted in math; which was already not a strong suit of Naruto and possibly not even Sasuke. Sakura knew that if she had gone on this mission, she could definitely get close to him.

Pondering over what she should do, knowing what she knows now and not wanting to stay the odd man out, Sakura finally decides on actually going on the mission despite her not being allowed; she is still a part of team 7 and nothing was going to change that for her, not even gender.

**Okay so that is the first chapter, sorry its short I'll try posting as soon as I can. I do work two jobs now so I apologize in advance if I get a little behind I hope not to :P  
**

**P.S. I might make little changes here and there so bare with me.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the comments :P its tough working two jobs but writing is one way i like to relax, its starting to feel weird not updating a story or posting a chapter now that I'm on my fourth story; i wonder if that's a bad thing lol. Don't worry Sakura will be the cool Sakura we all love i wasn't planning on making her super fan girly there maybe little moments but overall she's her regular self :P.**

**Chapter 2**

"All right boys here you go, these are your classes. Please adhere to the strict policies we have at this school and be courteous to other students." A tall man with a distinguished mustache and thin glasses said after handing Sasuke and Naruto each a folder.

"Yes sir." Sasuke commented while looking at the folder. "Yeah Yeah got it." Naruto blabbed out as he tucked his hands behind his head.

"Ahem… before you go here." The man said next after handing them each a pair of clothes. "Huh what is this?" Naruto asked curiously over the garments he was given.

"Well young man this is a strict school, were all the participants follow the same rules and that means uniforms are an obligation to said rules." The man answered already showing annoyance for Naruto's negligent attitude.

Catching this Sasuke quickly butted in after pinching Naruto's arm discretely. "Hey." He protested quietly; despite the pinch really hurting him, Naruto got the hint per Sasuke's glare for him to shut up.

"Don't mind him he's a little air headed... Thank you." Sasuke spoke up before they both made their way to the door.

"Oh and gentlemen... please don't be late on your first day. Classes will be starting in little under an hour." The principle added before they opened up the door.

Naruto and Sasuke nodding their heads in response to his words, left the office where Sasuke scolded Naruto for not playing along better.

Shortly after the two had left, the principle sat down in his seat exhaustively; before opening up the folder sitting on his desk.

"Huh… well looks like this Sasuke kid seems to be pretty smart, he even scored a little above average on his test scores... but this Naruto kid wow, he barely made the cut." The principle commented while examining the documents.

"Excuse me principle Yamada" A woman said after knocking on his door.

"Hum, yes Keiko what is it?" he straightened up once she poked her head inside. "Sorry sir, but there is one more enrolling student today that needs to see you." she addressed as she opened the door wider.

"Another one?...Ugh can't you handle it" he quickly commented while rubbing the side of his head.  
"Yes sir but you might want to see this" Keiko said after walking over and handing him a file.  
"What unbelievable… these scores are amazing... Okay go ahead and send him in." he said while adjusting his glasses and smirking.

Elsewhere once Naruto and Sasuke got outside, they both opened up their folders in order to take a look at the classes they would be attending.

**Flashback**

As Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto head towards their destination; Naruto pouts as he continues to complain. "Man I hate school… I wish Sakura-chan could have come with us."

"Even if she would have come, there is nothing that she could do." Sasuke finally spoke up after having enough of Naruto's ranting.

"Well that's not necessarily true," Kakashi butted in as he decided to partake in the conversation. "Sakura is extremely smart, despite this mission being one that requires a certain criteria; we would be able to proceed quicker if she was here." He finished with a smile towards Sasuke.

Sasuke staring at Kakashi, decided not to respond to his comments as he just looked away. "Your right Kakashi...See Sasuke" Naruto teased after seeing a hint of color on his cheeks.

"Can it… Naruto," Sasuke snapped back at Naruto getting on the Sasuke's wrong bandwagon.

Kakashi smiling at the two bickering reached into his pocket before he noticed part of the paper he was looking for missing.

"Kakashi what's up?" Naruto asked after seeing him check his pockets.

"I must have lost that paper, with our targets schedule." he paused after rubbing his chin. "Ehhh so what do we do now?" Naruto asked after thinking this was already a really bad start.

"Relax, while you two are taking the entrance test I'll steal another once we get up to the school." Kakashi reassured not in the least bit worried.

"Test?" Naruto asked next.

"Oh ya did I forget to mention that? In order to attend the school you have to score a certain percentage on the entrance exam. And based on those scores your classes are selected. Since Akira is at the top-level in his class, you would need to score high enough to even get into the same classes as his." Kakashi added after watching Naruto's face drop some more.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm sure Sasuke can manage that no problem." Kakashi commented next as Sasuke looked back at him.

**End Flashback**

"Damn, none of these seem to match his schedule not even yours." Naruto said after comparing Akira's classes too their own.

Sasuke feeling embarrassed about not being able to get into at least one of his classes, grabbed his paper from Naruto. "Hum... This might be harder than we thought." He commented having the same disappointment in his tone as Naruto.

"You two will be late if you don't hurry up." a voice said out of nowhere, making both men jump until they found Kakashi right next to them.

However Kakashi was almost unrecognizable, as he wore a hospital mask and a similar outfit to that of the principle.

"Kakashi?" Naruto called out in disbelief. "Shh.. I'm under cover as well." Kakashi responded as he looked around making sure no one took notice.

"What are you suppose to be?" Naruto asked next while tilting his head.  
"Isn't it obvious...I'm a substitute teacher of course." Kakashi responded after the two gave him a strained look.

"Well none of us got into any of the classes, so what do you suggest now?" Sasuke asked since they were running low on time.  
"Huh?" Kakashi paused for a moment grabbing his chin while he tried to think. "We'll I guess I kinda figured you two wouldn't be smart enough to get into his type of classes, so will go with plan B"

Hearing the comment about his knowledge put Sasuke on edge as he gritted his teeth over the harsh words, while Naruto found himself fuming as well over literally being called dumb.

"I guess for now just play out the student thing and keep your eyes and ears open for any leads on Akira and his activities and I'll do the same." Kakashi paused as he looked down at his watch.

"Almost time for classes you two should get changed and get to your classes, this school doesn't take kindly to students being late the first day." he commented while he hurried off himself.

"Welcome to the school and we look forward to having you in our class," Principle Yamada said after walking out a student from his office, once he shut his door the student pulled up the folded uniform in hand.

**Flashback**

Once Sakura decided that she was going to go on the mission, she got to work on disguising herself as a male student. First Sakura pinned up and sprayed her pink shoulder length hair, creating a believable male hairstyle without having to cut her actual hair.

When she finished with that process, Sakura got to work using some extra bindings she had in her ninja supplies to bind up her chest. Despite Sakura not being very well endowed, she still needed to cover her breast in order to make sure not to give away any hints that she was in truth a girl.

After she finished Sakura dressed in some borrowed clothes, she had taken from Naruto's vacant apartment without permission. Desperately trying to pull off looking like a male, Sakura even went as far as to add socks to the front of her shorts to complete the overall transformation.

Once she was done, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and found herself to be a believable male student. Feeling somewhat relieved Sakura grabbed her bag of belongings and the paper she had gotten from Kakashi's pocket and headed out to join the rest of her team for this mission.

**End Flashback.**

After Sakura had glanced at the uniform in hand, she found herself smirking at successfully enrolling in the school with surprising ease. After having a little time to spare, Sakura got to work on finding her dorm room first, since she was going to be staying there for the duration of the mission.

Once Sakura found her room, she found herself somewhat shocked that the room itself contained two twin beds in it.

"Crap, " she commented, "This is going to be a little harder than I originally thought," she realized knowing she was going to have to share a room with a male roommate. Seeing that no one else was in the room just yet, Sakura quickly got to work on hiding some of her female personal belongings first.

After they were out of clear site, Sakura got to work next on getting dressed into her school uniform; dressing into the standard uniform of black slacks, blazer and red tie with a white undershirt. Sakura headed out for her first official class as a male student.

When Sakura got to the school, she found herself amazed by the amount of boys that seemed to cohabit the school. The types of boys greatly varied and even ranged into different social groupings, from what Sakura could see; there were kids that seemed to be delinquents, some that were darker spirited and some that seemed to be really nerdy, while others where the cool type that probably got all the girls.

**_Ding ding ding dong_**

After hearing the school bell go off, all the students quickly proceeded to their proper destinations. Sakura trying to keep a low profile amongst the sea of boys; kept an eye out for either Naruto, or Sasuke in the slim chance they would see and recognizing her and ultimately ruin her cover.

Successfully making her way to her first class, Sakura finds an empty seat among the group of boys; as they noisily wait for their teacher to come to class.

"Hey no way let me see." One guy asked after he whispered to someone sitting next to him "Wow look at that" he commented again.

Out of pure curiosity Sakura found herself glancing behind her, in order to see what they were snickering about. Once she got a good look Sakura felt her face drop in disgust; at them staring at a nudie magazine, of all things.

"Really? what a bunch of losers." Sakura thought to herself as she couldn't help but have a repulsive look on her face.

"What's up with you?" someone suddenly spoke up, forcing Sakura to change the source of her attention. "You gay or something?" The boy said next after giving her a confused look.

Sakura sweating buckets over the comment shook her hand at the odd ball question. "No I'm not..." Sakura shouted before stopping herself, when she realized her voice had made the boy raise an eyebrow.

Sakura had looked the part of a boy, but she hadn't quite developed a voice like one. "Ummm...I mean of course not, it's just in bad taste that's all" she recovered after deepening her voice and trying to act cool.

In her head, Sakura tried to imagine how Sasuke and Kakashi would respond; so she tried to play herself off as a cool character type. The boy still staring at Sakura, sat back a bit while he tried to process her response. "Really?" he commented after a long pause of silence.

Sakura looking back at him, felt herself become extremely on edge as she, could feel the disbelief in his tone and by the look that had come over his face.

"Anyway where is this teacher he sure is late," she said next while looking at the time doing her best to change the subject.

"Your new here aren't you? I've never seen you here before... What's your name?" The boy asked next since he was still trying to figure out Sakura.  
"It's Sa..." Sakura stopped as she started blushing a bit, she had almost forgotten she had come up with a code name for herself and nearly blew her own cover by being to careless.  
"Sa?" The boy repeated while looking at her.

"Sakurai" she managed in an instant. "What's your name?" she quickly asked next while holding out her hand to initiate a handshake; as she awaited his response.

After the boy stared at her hand for sometime, he finally looked back up at her to respond.  
"None of your business," he answered coldly back, as he turned his attention back to the front.

Sakura hearing his rude response, found her eye twitch, as she felt he at least could have told her his name after he had interrogated her so much.  
Turning her angry attention back to the front of the class, while finding herself staring at the boy from the corner of her eye, Sakura couldn't help but notice he was extremely handsome.

The boy had orange wavy hair with half of it pulled back into three braids on the right side. And even though he was sitting down, Sakura could tell his body stature seemed to be tall and lanky.

Sakura also couldn't help but notice his hazel eyes and his right ear and eyebrow were adorned with some piercings making him look like a delinquent.

Noticing all the features of the boy, Sakura couldn't help but find herself thinking he was on the same level as Sasuke when it came to his handsome looks, but on the opposite end of the spectrum when it came to his personality he was the worse.

While she continued to glance at him, Sakura heard the class room door open; as everyone got seated and a tall man holding a book walked out.  
"Sorry I'm late I haven't been feeling well... I apologize" The teacher spoke after coughing into his fist.

"Let's get started since it's a new year, I know some of you all know each other very well but as routines go let's have you all stand up and introduce yourself to the class one by one okay." The teacher finished after setting down into his chair.

As the boys stood up one by one introducing themselves, Sakura watched as the rude boy next to her finally stood up to take his turn. "My name is Akira."

**Okay** **since the last chapter was so short I decided to post this one up sooner: P it does kind of start out slow but things will start picking up.**

*****Update**** Sorry i misspelled Ikemen, Thanks for that last comment that brought it to my attention. I apologize I miss looked how to properly spell it. :p i tend to get the I's and E's in Japanese mixed from time to time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"My name is Akira"  
"It's him..." Sakura found herself thinking, as she watched the boy slowly sit back down.

"Next...next..." she heard faintly in the background, as she kept her attention on Akira. Once Akira turned to look at her, Sakura noticed that everyone else in the room was staring at her; since it was her turn to introduce herself.

"Oh I'm Saku I mean Sakurai" Sakura said after jumping out of her seat, blushing madly. "Okay and looks like you are new is that correct?" The teacher asked next, after finding himself coughing again.

"Yes sir." Sakura responded polite fully, watching the teacher look back at her for a few minutes; Sakura felt herself grow more cautious, the longer he stared and stayed silent; she even wandered to herself if maybe he knew she was really a girl.

"Well... its nice to meet you Sakurai, it looks like you scored extremely high on all your entrance exams… even scoring just two points higher than our very own Akira" The teacher mentioned as the class simultaneously let out a Aws over this feet.

"It will be a pleasure to see how you progress during your time here welcome." The teacher gently smiled back.

"Thank you sir" Sakura found herself saying as she slowly sat down in order to take some normal breaths; while the teacher proceeded on to the next student.

Akira glancing over at Sakura gave her a cautious look; while she placed a hand to, her chest visibly letting out a silent sigh.

When the school bell finally went off again; initiating that class was finally over, everyone including the teacher proceeded to get their things together to leave the room one by one.

Sakura being one of the last to leave had gathered her new school books, while trying to head out of the class room.

However, Sakura concentrating on trying to get to her next class; drew in shock when she felt a hand suddenly grab her arm, as Akira had aggressively threw her up against the wall, forcing her to drop her books to the ground.

Sakura overly startled by the action, quickly found herself staring back at Akira; as his face was so close to hers that she could feel the heat of his breath breathing down her face.

"I'm on to you." Akira finally spoke after he slammed a hand next to Sakura's head and proceeded to lean in even closer.

"Wha what at doo you mean?" Sakura found herself stuttering over feeling uncomfortably by his proximity and by his words.

"I mean I think your here to challenge me, and take my top spot at this god forsaken school... and I'll be damned if that's going to happen you hear me… stay out of my way punk." Akira threatened before he slowly backed off of Sakura.

Sakura feeling her heart go 100 mph, watched as Akira finally left the room after giving her one more glare.

"What is with that guy?" she thought to herself before she felt some tint of color come over her cheeks. Sakura realizing this felt bad about having this kind of reaction to him, especially because of his attitude, and more importantly since she was loyal to Sasuke.

Shaking off her hormones going a little astray Sakura looking at the time, hurried to pick up her fallen books; so she could hurry to her next class.

As the day grew later and Sakura had gone through most of her classes without a hitch; she gradually started to feel better knowing that neither Sasuke nor Naruto seemed to be in either one of her classes.

However after locating her next preplanned agenda, by means of her schedule; Sakura's face grew grim once she realized her next class she would be attending was track. Sakura didn't have a problem with participating with sports, but for her trying to hide her secret. This would be more challenging than she had originally thought.

Taking a big gulp and seeing the class about to start, Sakura slowly made her way out to the massive field. As she got closer to her class-mates, Sakura's eyes happened to wander over to another group of boys leaving from the field.

Sakura watching the group walk by, could tell they had just got done doing some sort of activities; since most were shirtless with the sweat dripping down their sculpted bodies.

Quickly needing to cover up her nose, do to the blood that seeped out and Sakura finding it too much to take, hurriedly turns around to make her get away only to be stopped by a heavy raspy voice. "Hey you get in your gym clothes and let's go."

Sakura freezing slowly turned around to see a big heavy-set man, yelling at her. "Come on let's go let's go let's go." he yelled some more as he got the attention of everyone on the field.

Sakura looking at the other boys watching her, reluctantly nodded her head back to the coach, before quickly taking off to go change.

After getting changed into the standard shirt and shorts, Sakura proceeded to join the class only to find Akira once again in the same class.

Instantly remembering him being so close to her earlier, Sakura decided to keep her distance from him for now; especially since she needed to get close to him later.

"Okay we will start off with a warm up, and then individual races everyone take your places" The coach said next after he blew his loud whistle.

Elsewhere, After Sasuke gets out of one of his classes; he notices that he has about a 15 minute gap before, needing to get to the next class. Taking this opportunity Sasuke decides to do some investigation on locating Akira.

Finding a group of three boys huddled in a circle, Sasuke gradually makes his way over to them after hearing them speak "Hey Ill trade you this, hurry before we get caught."

"Hey" he said before noticing them playing with some cards. "Oh please don't hurt us" One boy responded after jumping up at Sasuke's sudden appearance.

Looking down Sasuke noticed the kid had handed over some money, as the other ones tried to do the same. "I don't want your money…" Sasuke spoke intrigued by the odd behavior.

"You don't?" the boy questioned, as his fear stricken face began to fade away."Oh... thank goodness, sorry about that I thought you were one of Akira's gang" The boy commented next after putting his money back into his pocket.

Sasuke hearing Akira's name brought up started to question the boys as he knew now he finally had a lead. "Akira…Do you know where he is?" Sasuke asked.

"Akira, well based on the time he's probably on the field running track; this is the only time we can somewhat relax before getting harassed." The other boy commented after adjusting his glasses.

"Where is the field?" Sasuke asked next after his face turned serious.

"Okay the next runners-up are... Akira and Sakurai" The coach said after the rest of the class members moved over to the sidelines.

Walking up to the starting line, Akira and Sakura stood side by side of one another as they got ready to run. Sakura watching Akira quickly get into a crouch position didn't say a word to him as he readied himself to start running and so did she.

"On your mark... get set... go" the coach yelled while loading and firing the race gun.

Sasuke finally making his way near the field; noticed some male students watching from some nearby bleachers.

Seeing that he was in good distance with the track field, Sasuke looking around; found two fast male runners suddenly catching his eye as they ran the track.

"Go Akira Go" he heard as the students on the bleachers cheered him on.

"So he is here," Sasuke thought before trying to get a better look at the two runners. "But which one is he... the guy with the orange hair or…" Sasuke found himself pausing when he examined the other guy further "or the guy with... pink hair." Sasuke warningly thought.

Sakura running on par with Akira for a bit had unknowingly started to take the lead of the race. "WOW go Sakurai that a boy" the coach said as he cheered her on. Sakura hearing the coaches words, glanced back to notice that she had started running way ahead of Akira.

Feeling great about outrunning the obnoxious jerk, Sakura watching his expression had started to remember the words he spoke to her back when he had thrown her up against the wall. Remembering this, Sakura knew she needed to overly befriend him instead of showing him up like she desperately wanted to.

Sakura shaking her head having to let her pride take a backseat, purposely began to slow down, in order to make it look like Akira was catching up to her.

Watching the two runners going further away from his sight and unable to decipher which one was actually Akira; Sasuke decides to make his way to the field, in order to get a better look at their faces.

Akira getting closer to Sakura, noticed that she had strangely started slowing down; seeing this and gritting his teeth Akira pushes himself to run past her.

"What…come on Sakurai push yourself," the coach kept saying as Sakura and Akira got closer too the finish line.

Once the race was over, ending in Sakura watching Akira cross the finish line first. Sakura witnessed the entire class; circle him as he panted hard to catch his breath.

Mimicking his exhaustion, Sakura fell to the ground on her ass while pretending to have trouble catching her breath as well. "Oh...Man...I ...can't move." she let out while tossing her head back.

"Well good run boys, everyone head for the showers." The coach said after clapping his hands.

Akira finally able to stop breathing so hard, waited for everyone to head out to the showers; before turning his attention to Sakura whom was still sitting on the ground.

Sakura catching him eye her, tried once again to befriend him "Good race… Akira you're hard to beat." she said with a smile.

"I don't need any charity from you, if your going to run do it seriously don't treat me like a weakling and give me a handicap." Akira replied to her, before angrily walking off.

Sakura hearing this, threw herself back on the ground, as she placed frustrated hands over her face. "Oh my god this guy I can't even…" she found herself saying before hearing a familiar voice.

"Sakurai its time for showers come on" The coach said next after realizing she was still on the ground. Sakura panicking over the idea of showering with a bunch of guys. quickly sat up as she tried to think off of the top of her head for an excuse.

"Ye…ah I know coach I just need to… um… catch my breath." Sakura said while holding her chest.

"Okay hurry up the shower is mandatory and your next class will be starting soon." The coach informed before walking off.

Once Sasuke had made his way to the middle of the field, he found himself too late to catch the two runners as most of the students were leaving in order to head for the showers.

However still seeing the pink hair boy from earlier, get up from the ground; Sasuke cautiously made his way over to him until he was suddenly stopped. "Hey you there." he heard faintly as another male came up to him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked as he was frustrated by being stopped suddenly. "Sorry I'm doing a survey for a class project, it'll take just a second." the guy said after pulling out a clip board.

Sasuke groaning at this, noticed that the pink haired boy was already out of sight. "Okay hurry up." he demanded next hoping he could catch him after the showers.

Once Sakura made her way to the locker room, she cautiously had to keep her attention to the ground; after catching some brief glimpses of skin. Hiding her cherry red face, Sakura made her way through the boys; while they joked around and got dressed into their uniforms.

Going straight over to her locker, Sakura felt the strong urge of her inner self wanting to look at all the delicious male eye candy in the room. However, no matter how bad she wanted to look, Sakura couldn't risk it for the sake of her nose and looking like a homo in their eyes. Biding her time, with messing around in her locker; Sakura waited until everyone was completely gone before heading to the showers.

Sasuke finally able to break free from his earlier distraction, made his way into the locker room; only to find everyone gone. "Damn I'm to late" he commented after hitting his fist up against the wall.

However before turning to leave, Sasuke hears the shower still running in the background. Investigating a little further, Sasuke peaks around the corner; noticing someone's clothes still sitting on a nearby bench. Also seeing some random wraps strolled out as well, Sasuke growing more curious made his way closer to the shower in order to see whom was still there.

**Sorry it took long to update, I'm pretty exhausted so I apologize ahead of time if there are some misspellings. Please leave a comment if you find time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As the heavy thick steam started to fill the locker room with condensation, Sakura slowly rinsed off the lathered up soap from her body.

Standing in the warm streaming water, Sakura happily drew her head back over enjoying the relaxing sensation of water droplets pitter-pattering down her neck.

Ignoring everything else that had transpired, Sakura found herself in total heaven as the water continued to run over her shoulders and down to the hidden crevices of her body.

Once Sakura felt the soapy suds run off of her body and down her legs, into a waiting water pool that formed below. She slowly turned her back to the water; while lifting her hands up so she could run her fingers through her pink locks, in order to rinse the remaining reminiscence of shampoo from them.

However shortly after pulling up her hair, Sakura hears a strange noise in the background, quickly forcing her to snap out of her shower bliss.

Hearing the sudden noise jolted Sakura to quickly turn off the shower, while grabbing her towel to wrap around her naked frame.

After covering herself up, and peaking her head around the corner first; Sakura slowly walks out as she investigates in order to see if someone was there.

Cautiously looking around every corner, Sakura breathes a sigh of relief only when she doesn't find anyone hanging around. "Huh? That's strange." she thought before heading over to her locker.

While Sakura dries and pins up her still damp hair, she grabs her uniform out of her locker; so she could start getting dressed.

However glancing over at the clock, Sakura quickly realizes that she was running late for her next class, as she had taken too much time having to wait for everyone else to leave in order for her to take a shower.

"Damn it" Sakura found herself saying out loud as she struggled to grab her belongings. Hurriedly binding up her chest first before putting on her uniform; Sakura runs out while still trying to put on her shoes and tie, in hopes of making it to her next class on time.

**Ding Ding**

"Dam damn dammit" Sakura cursed as she adjusted her tie, while running down the hallway to her next class.

Finally reaching the class door, and seeing that class has already gotten started. Sakura biting her nail, stood there for a second while she debated on what she should do now. Since she was already late, Sakura thought about possibly skipping the class.

However, really thinking about it skipping all together might have bigger consequences for her, since she still had lots more to do for this mission. Dreading her teachers' reaction, Sakura takes a few deep breaths before slowly opening up the door; secretly hoping to sneak into the room without the teacher noticing.

However, as soon as Sakura opened the door, she immediately got the attention of her teacher and the rest of her classmates. Sakura freezing in her tracks at being caught watched as the teacher gave her an angry look in response."Can I help you?" he asked with a snarky undertone.

"Yeah sorry I'm late I..." Sakura tried to explain, "Young man this is not a good start for the year," the teacher said stopping her before going over to his desk, and grabbing something out of his drawer.

The teacher handing Sakura a yellow piece of paper first, doesn't say another word on the matter as he points for Sakura to take a seat before proceeding in finishing up his lecture.

Sakura taking her seat, grabs her books as she notice a few students snickering on her behalf. Trying to ignore them, Sakura opens up a text-book while glancing at the yellow paper with an annoyed face.

Once classes let out once again, students proceeded to flood the hallways as they all broke for lunch. Naruto finally getting out of one of his classes finds himself also staring at a yellow piece of paper.

"Ah man," he commented while looking at the paper.

**Flashback**

"Who would like to answer next?" the teacher asked after he turned around from his chalkboard.

Seeing numerous students raise their hands and being attentive. The teacher scanned the room in order to pick someone to answer, until he stopped over hearing some loud snoring coming from the back of the class

As everyone else turns to see where the source of the sound was coming from. The teacher already knowing walks over to the blonde haired student; while crossing his arms in anger.

Over seeing Naruto passed out on his desk, with drool running down the corner of his mouth.

**End flashback**

Staring at his detention slip, Naruto lowers his head at already getting in trouble, until he happened to notice Sasuke coming down the hallway.

"Sasuke?" he waved while running over to him, however seeing something in his hand as well. Naruto noticed it looked like the same slip he was given.

"So you got detention to?... What did you do?" Naruto asked after Sasuke got closer.

"Don't worry about it" he quietly replied in a monotone voice. "Sasuke?" Naruto thought after catching the odd expression on his face.

Even though Sasuke wasn't one for words growing up together and being on the same team. Naruto grew to know when something was on his mind, and this time was no different.

However, watching Sasuke continue to walk away without him, Naruto didn't have time to ponder what was wrong; as he tried to catch back up with him. "Hey Sasuke wait up… you want to get some lunch together."

Elsewhere as Sakura stared at her detention slip, she received from being late; she fumed in defeat for getting in trouble less than 24 hours, after arriving at the school.

While she sulked over this fact, Sakura putting some books up in her locker happened to catch Akira chatting with another student.

Seeing the two look around before walking off, instantly put Sakura's mind in work mode as she closed her locker in order to follow the suspicious pair.

Eventually following them outside, Sakura watching from a nearby corner; noticed the other student handing Akira a small bag. Seeing this immediately got Sakura's attention, as she needed to get closer to hear their conversation.

After moving to another hiding spot, Sakura is able to hear them speak."Are you sure this is enough?" Akira asked after looking at the bag. "Yeah don't worry about it" The other student said trying to reassure him.

"Huh so he is up to something." Sakura whispered to herself, after catching the end conversation.

However unexpectedly seeing the two starting to walk away from her hearing range and needing to hear more. Sakura gradually attempted to follow, but found herself suddenly tripping over the over sized boy shoes she had been wearing.

"Hey what the hell" the guy said after seeing Sakura fall to the ground in a loud thud. Akira looking behind him as well had a annoyed face, as he quickly put the bag into his pocket while he looked over at Sakura on the ground.

"Ah these damn shoes" Sakura found herself saying out loud before realizing she was obviously spotted.

"Akira I'll see you later" the student said after taking off due to Sakura suddenly showing up.  
"What's your business here?" Akira finally said after Sakura looked up at him.

"I uh..." Sakura said trying to think fast. "Look I wanted to apologize for earlier I didn't mean to step on your toes or anything or give you a handicap." Sakura said while getting up from the ground.

Akira walking closer to her lowered his view since Sakura was quit a bit shorter than the average guy, and Akira was no exception.

Sakura noticing this instantly blushed again at him looking at her.

"Sakurai is it?" he asked again. "Yeah" Sakura hesitantly replied.

After a minute of staring at her, Sakura drew confused when she noticed him suddenly smirking. "Huh actually, its cool since your new here I'm going to take you under my wing." he said next while throwing a free arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"EHHHH?" Sakura almost screamed at the sudden change in demeanor from him. "I thought well what about." she stumbled over her words at him just accepting her like that.

"Look I think I miss judged you earlier and I decided I'm going to help you. Besides I'm doing you a favor this isn't the kind of school you think it is… and if you aren't careful you'll end up in the wrong kind of crowed." Akira said while letting go of Sakura.

"Come on let's go its lunch time." he said next while grabbing at her wrist, Sakura following along was still in utter shock over how quickly he had changed his opinion of her so quickly.

In the cafeteria, as everyone talked and joked while eating and some even throwing their food around. Sakura gets in line in order to grab some lunch. "You're not eating?" She asked after seeing Akira walk off.

"Look I'm not very hungry, so get your food and meet me over at that table." Akira said next while walking over to a group of boys already sitting down at the table.

"Sure" Sakura replied happily while she got a tray to carry her food on.

"Oi Akira what's up… why you hanging around the new kid." one boy asked once Akira got closer to him.

"Nothing particular but I need to get rid of him somehow and fast," Akira said next while watching Sakura go through the line.

"Why did he do something to you?" another boy asked next interested by his determination to get rid of the fresh meat.  
"Not really there's just something about him that's strange, and besides I'm almost done with this school I don't need anyone else coming in and destroying all that I've built for myself just because there a little faster and smarter." Akira commented before grabbing the apple from another students food tray.

"Don't worry Akira... like always I got this." The boy said next after grinning.

While Sakura picked out something to eat, she hadn't noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were making their way from the lunch room to go outside to eat.

"Man this looks good, I'm starving that last class was so boring... I wouldn't have gotten detention if I hadn't fallen asleep." Naruto said after finding a place to sit outside.

Sasuke sitting on the top of the table beside Naruto, didn't bother to get any food as he put his focus on studying the students hanging around outside.

Naruto trying to enjoy his lunch, found his appetite waiver over seeing, Sasuke more serious than usual. "So Sasuke whats up with you did something happen?" Naruto asked as he stopped stuffing his face for a moment in hopes of getting an answer.

However, Sasuke ignoring Naruto's question continued to look around as he scanned the student body.

Naruto seeing he wasn't going to get his answer, through his question decided to change-up his direction. "So did you get any leads on Akira yet?" he asked next

"Um" Sasuke finally replied as he continued to stare off.

"What... you found him?" he asked next almost choking on his food.

"Yeah... and from what I can gather some students here are seriously scared of him," Sasuke added.

"Oh I see one of those guys…" Naruto commented as he poked around with his food before staring down at Sasuke's detention slip that sat in between them.

Naruto glancing at the paper in curiosity, noticed it had the reason for Sasuke getting detention written on it. "Hey Sasuke... So was that the reason you were late to class?" Naruto asked next while holding up Sasuke's slip.

Sasuke sharply eying Naruto for a second after hearing the question, grabbed the paper from his hand as he closed his eyes in annoyance. "Naruto drop it, you should be more concerned with this mission...not me" he replied almost in a yell.

Naruto watching his odd behavior, noticed Sasuke's cheeks turning color "Sasuke you sick or something?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looking back at him gave him a confused look, until he noticed Naruto point to his face. "Your face is turning really red." Naruto said next causing Sasuke to freeze.

Sasuke hearing this instantly turned his attention away, as his eye began to twitch "Naruto I'm fine." he replied sharply.

"Hey sorry I'm late," Sakura said once she got up to the table next to Akira and the group of boys.  
"Good" Akira's friend commented before standing up from his seat. Akira watching this closed his eyes as he began smirking before taking a bite of his apple; as the boy walked over to Sakura.

"So I hear you're fast even faster than our own Akira and smarter to" the boy said after getting closer to Sakura.  
Akira hearing this stopped eating his apple as looked over at the guy. "Yui he's not faster or smarter... or are you?" Akira said next after looking at Sakura to hear her response.

"Huh no I'm just a regular student." Sakura said after drawing some confusion on her face.

"So what did you get?" the guy asked next after staring at her tray. "I wasn't very hungry so I just got some soup." Sakura responded.

"Really" the guy said next before grabbing the bowl from Sakura's tray, however before Sakura could process what was happening, she watched helplessly as the boy took the bowl of soup and poured it over her head.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Sakura found herself screaming, as she dropped her tray in response.

Hearing the faint scream coming from inside the lunch room, Sasuke's eyes instantly darted as he got off of the table and ran to the source of the noise with Naruto following him close behind.

"Wow I knew you looked like a weakling, but you even scream like one... beat it kid leave this school and don't come back" the boy said after laughing and dropping the bowl on the ground.

Sakura in pure shock over what just happened, watched as the other students quickly surrounded her, and pointed and laughed at her expense.

Wiping the soup from her eyes, Sakura looks over at Akira; whom was smiling and taking another bite of his half eaten apple.

Completely distressed by the act, and being humiliated; Sakura quickly grabbed her things before taking off through the crowd of taunting boys.

"Huh that's what I thought". Akira's friend commented before seeing two boys jump out of the crowed.

After witnessing some messy foot prints on the floor and food spilt, Naruto instantly was able to put two and two together that someone was getting bullied; which for Naruto was something he took as an extremely serious crime.

"What's your problem" Naruto said after he got closer to the boy.

"None of your business punk just teaching you newbie's the rules of this place. So know yours" Akira's friend said after staring Naruto down and getting closer to him.

Akira seeing this quickly got up from his seat, while he made his way over to his friend. "Yui back down." he said after placing a hand on his shoulder for him to stand down.

Yui following orders clicked his teeth before placing his hands into his pockets. Akira turning to face Naruto slowly walked over to him causing everyone in the lunch room to stop in their tracks as they looked on.

"Look it doesn't concern you." Akira commented while glaring back at Naruto.

Sasuke already finding himself annoyed with this so-called Akira and finding his cocky attitude as a challenge walks up closer to him and Naruto.

"You think you're really that tough…You should take me on," Sasuke threatened already forgetting about the mission objective; as he gave a scowl face back in response.

"Huh? What is with you new people, you just keep polluting our school with your uselessness like a bunch of cockroaches." Akira said while slinging his bag over his shoulder and staring back at Sasuke.

"I don't fight people, I have other ways of getting what I want" Akira said coldly while looking at the two.

"Come on let's go... we got our point across." Akira commented next, as the rest of the group of boys at the table followed him.

"Huh ...Jerk" Naruto huffed as he watched him and the guys walk away.

Sasuke watching him as well, had his thoughts linger on his comment as he looked at the food spilt on the floor. "New students?..."

**Okay sorry I'm late posting been working a lot, so i apologize if there are some spelling errors i had to post this before i left for work this morning. I might edit this chapter a tad bit more so just a heads up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update I was in urgent care for a bit so it slowed down my story writing. I'm doing much better now so hopefully I'll get to update the next chapter sooner.**

**Chapter 5**

Running down the hallway, after having her lunch cruelly poured over her head; by one of Akira's friends. Sakura feverishly searched for the closest bathroom; as she needed to get away from all the taunting students.

After making her way into the nearest bathroom, Sakura aggressively placed livid hands on the white porcelain sink; almost breaking it under her monstrous strength.

Seeing the cracks form and ripple down the side of the sink under her fingers, Sakura quickly released her grip on it; while she tried to calm herself down. Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths first, Sakura slowly turns on the water before looking at herself in the mirror, as she waited for the bowl to fill.

"That jerk, I can't believe I actually ..." Sakura said angrily to herself in between the mix of crying and sniffling over her falling for his dirty trick.

Turning off the water faucet once the sink filled up to the top; Sakura placed her hands into the water, carefully scooping the liquid into her palms before splashing it over her face; in an attempt to wash away the broth, from it and her clothes.

After getting out all the soup that she could, Sakura carefully looked back up at herself once again in the mirror; as tears continued to run down her upset face.  
"This was such a bad idea; I should have never come on this mission. I'm so stupid what was I thinking." she thought next before hearing someone coming into the bathroom.

Having gone through enough humiliation for one day, Sakura empties the sink; before heading into the bathroom stall as she waits for whom ever was there to leave.

Sitting on the toilet biding her time, Sakura hears some voices in the background. "You think he's in here." One voice said before the other interrupted. "He has to be" Another voice answered back.

Sakura witnessing three pairs of feet suddenly standing in front of the stall, clinched her fist just in case she was going to have to defend herself against their careless taunting despite the consequences. "Hey you in there… are you okay?" she heard next after the person knocked a few times on the stall door.

Hesitant at first, Sakura quietly replies in hopes of them leaving her alone once they got their answer, "Yeah I'm fine just go away." Sakura said after wiping away the remaining tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Look its okay we know how you feel." The voice said next, making Sakura grow curious at whom was on the other side of the door. Slowly opening the door Sakura was taken aback to notice three nerdy students standing there instead of one of Akira's friends.

"Look I didn't mean to bother you, it's just we know what you're going through. Akira is a jerk he and his friends constantly make our lives a living hell... Oh by the way my name is...Hibiki and these are my comrades Makoto and Ryo."

"What's your name?" Makoto asked next after watching Sakura walk past them. "Sakurai" Sakura replied after turning the sink back on.

"Nice to meet you Sakurai, if you like you can finish having lunch with us " Ryo said after noticing Sakura was still down based off of her reflection in the mirror.

"Thank you guys really… but I have to change my uniform this one is completely trashed." Sakura commented as she pointed to the stains she still couldn't wash out.

"Don't worry here?"Hibiki said next after pulling down his back pack and fiddling in it.

"Huh? I can't take this" Sakura said after he had handed over a fresh clean blazer from his back pack.

"Don't worry I have another spare and looks like we are about the same size, besides I always keep an extra for when Akira or one of his buddies decides to mess with me." he said with a smile.

Sakura taking the blazer held on to it for a moment. "Thanks but I think maybe I bit off more than I can chew." Sakura said under her breath, but loud enough for the others to hear.

"What do you mean Sakurai?" Hibiki asked next after not understanding her meaning.  
Sakura surprised she said that out-loud instead of in her head quickly retracted her statement.

"Sorry I just mean I think this isn't the right school for me," she quickly said after looking up at them with a grim face.

"No you can't leave." Hibiki said while pushing the uniform closer to her chest.  
"You are the only one that can show Akira up; no one has been able to come close to him when it came to his grades or skills. Except for you he's obviously threatened by you… We've actually been watching you, hoping you would take him down a notch or two." Hibiki preached.

"Yeah and if you leave now, Akira will just be winning, like he always does… please stay." Ryo interjected putting in his two cents.

Sakura not replying to the comments continued to look down, at the uniform as she clutched it in between unsure hands.

Hibiki watching Sakura's face placed a hand over his comrade's shoulders,"Come on guys classes will be starting back up we better get going ." He paused before turning to face Sakura.

"Sakurai we'll leave you alone now... " Hibiki said while turning to leave. "Hey wait... What about the blazer?" Sakura asked next after trying to hand it back.

"Huh? Don't worry about it you keep it besides...I hope you do decide to stay I think you could really make a difference at this school." Hibiki said after heading towards the door.

Sakura watching the three leave, carefully thought about if she should stay or go. Her overall goal was to befriend Akira to find out what he was up to, but now seeing how he treated other students at the school first hand. Sakura wanted nothing more but to put him in his place and expose him for what he really is.

Thinking for a moment longer, Sakura slowly takes off her stained jacket, first before putting on the new one; while adjusting her collar.

Hearing the warning bell go off in the background initiating lunch was ending, Sakura glances over at the time before looking at herself in the mirror "Akira you're not getting rid of me that easily" she thought to herself before walking out of the bathroom.

Once all the classes were finally done for the day; and most of the students went home to their respective dorm rooms. Sakura standing in-front of a closed-door let out a reluctant sigh, as she kept glancing at her yellow detention slip.

Watching the clock change to five o'clock, on the dot; Sakura proceeded to open the door; only to be shocked to see Principle Yamada of all people sitting at the teacher's desk.

"Yamada sir?" Sakura said after feeling embarrassed to see him again so soon like this.

"Sakurai have a seat" he said as he pointed to one of four desks that happened to be in the room. Sakura walking past the other three desks; felt a little relieved that she wasn't the only one getting served detention, but in the back of her mind she felt a little curious about whom else she would be having detention with.

As she took her seat, Sakura slowly pulled out a book; before she noticed the door open once again; this time reveling Akira's friend Yui.

"Ah no way…Your still here." he replied while staring at Sakura with a shocked expression.

Sakura furious at seeing him again and badly wanting to beat him down, could only glare back at him; since she was in the presence of the principle and didn't need anymore strikes on her record.

"Mr Yui take your seat now" The principle interrupted after seeing him, linger around too much.

While Sakura watched him take a seat on the opposite end of the room, The two sat in awkward silence for a moment, before they both watched the door open as a blonde and black-haired guy made their way into the classroom next.

"NO..." Sakura thought immediately after seeing Naruto and Sasuke make their way into the room.

Watching Sasuke suddenly glance in her direction, and not knowing what else to do. Sakura in full panic mode quickly pulled up her school book, in an attempt to at least hide her face.

Watching the two sit down beside her from the corner of her book, Sakura felt her face come on fire from them being in the same room with her. However, noticing that neither seemed to recognized her; based on their normal reactions. Sakura felt her attention shift when she really got a good look at Sasuke in his school uniform.

Sakura blushing, knew he always looked good in anything, but seeing him dressed up in the blazer and tie was driving her hormones insane by how sexy he looked. Even in the whole school of boys, Sasuke was number 1 and far better looking than… Akira.

Just when Sakura thought this, she drew back in utter shock when she watched Akira suddenly walk into the classroom as the last student to arrive.

"Him..." Sakura thought as she and Naruto unknowingly had the same thought while equally glaring at him. Sasuke watching Akira take his seat, also joined his companions in giving him a glare; as well since his smug face had already rubbed Sasuke the wrong way.

"Good everyone is here." Yamada finally said after standing up once Akira took his seat. "Welcome… Welcome to detention." He paused while walking to the front of his desk.

"Now that I have your attention…Why is it I'm looking at two of my brightest students… one that's got potential…. and two idiots." Yamada said while pointing to Yui and Naruto specifically.

Naruto catching the gesture, found himself glancing over at Yui; whom had the same pissed off expression as Naruto.

"I've told you time again, that we don't tolerate those who are late..." Yamada paused as he eyed Sasuke and Sakura "Those who sleep in class"... he paused once again while looking at Naruto "and those who aren't courteous to other students." Yamada said after turning his attention back to Akira and Yui.

"Normally I would have a punishment for you four today, but since I have a very important meeting to attend. I will make this short, your punishment will continue tomorrow with all four of you cleaning the whole school tomorrow afternoon after classes are over."

Just as he finished that statement, Naruto and Yui both let out their disbelief at the level of punishment "What" they both almost yelled out.

Yamada hearing this, turned back around to face the pair as he gave them heated looks while crossing his arms.  
"Look I won't force you to go through with detention… However, unless you want to be expelled I suggest I see you all around this time tomorrow no exceptions." he scolded while opening the door signaling for everyone to leave.

While Yui and Akira made their way out of the door first, Sakura needing to sneak by without being noticed. Watched as Naruto started to talk with Sasuke giving her an opening. Seeing them both semi distracted, Sakura took the opportunity to hurriedly, grab her bag before quickly darting out of the room.

However, Naruto noticing the speedy departure of the unknown student began to rub his head in confusion. "Huh wonder where he's going in a hurry?" Naruto asked as he looked over at Sasuke, whom seemed to be staring of into space.

**Flashback**

After answering a question-air from a random student, Sasuke proceeded into the locker room in an attempt to catch the pink hair boy he had seen running earlier.

As he looked around the room, and found everyone gone, Sasuke angrily slams his fist to the wall at not catching anyone after being so close; however before turning to leave, Sasuke catches the faint sound of the shower starting up, in the background.

Turning back around and walking closer to the showers, Sasuke noticed a pair of shoes laid out on the ground, along with some wraps and gym clothes still sprawled out on a nearby bench.

Investigating further by getting closer, Sasuke could feel the heat of the condensation as it filled the room making a few beads of sweat form a little on his brow. Looking around the corner, Sasuke could see someone still in the shower; as he noticed an obscure silhouette in the midst of the dense fog.

Having a hard time seeing due to the all the condensation; Sasuke found himself needing to unleash his sharingan in order to see better, since he was unable to get closer. However, the moment he got his better view. Sasuke found himself stop dead in his tracks, when he instantly noticed something strange about the boy.

Catching his hourglass shape, as he was facing the water stream; Sasuke found the odd curves of his body slightly arousing to his horror. Almost about to abandon the showers due to his questioning sexuality, Sasuke watched next as the boy turned around in the shower as he started to wash his locks

Seeing the unfamiliar body parts belonging to that of the opposite sex, Sasuke's face grew in shock when realized he knew the boy as his female team-mate. "Sakura" he whispered as he was still in disbelief.

Knowing the truth now, Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away from her naked frame, as he watched her pull her hands down from her locks and grabbed a bar a soap, while she ran it down the sides of her soaked glistening body.

As the suds formed and ran down her slender legs, Sasuke found himself gulping when Sakura gradually ran the bar of soap over her perky breast, before freeing her hands up to lather her mounds; as the soap gradually started to cover them and her pink nipples.

Once Sakura stepped back more into the water stream, she let the liquid wash away all the soap while she helped guide the stream of water over the hidden areas of her body that it hadn't reached yet.

While Sasuke watched on, he noticed Sakura's hands run down her arms and neck first before they worked their way down her body.

Sasuke finding himself adjusting his tie, due to his difficulty in catching his breath; noticed as her hand continued to trail down her stomach, passing her belly button and going down in between her thighs.

Feeling his body starting to betray him the instant he witnessed the gesture; in more ways than one. Sasuke forced himself to step back until he found himself stumbling over and falling on his back.

Hearing the shower suddenly turn off after his spill, and seeing he had developed a problem with his blood flow; Sasuke quickly made his way into an empty locker as he didn't have time to leave the locker room without being seen.

Once he got into the locker in time, he noticed Sakura getting out of the shower as she cautiously looked around the locker room, before proceeding to her locker to get dressed.

Watching her pull out some light blue underwear first, Sasuke's eyes watched as she slid the tiny garment under her towel first before opening up her locker.

As Sakura notices the time is getting late and needing to change in a hurry Sasuke, got his second look at her perfect breast as she threw off the towel in order to bind them.

Watching the wrap sneak its way around her tiny waist covering her breasts and hiding most of her cleavage, Sakura proceeded to put on her uniform before running out of the locker room in a mad dash.

**End Flashback**

As Naruto and Sasuke made their way out of class, and while Naruto continued to talk Sasuke's ear off. Sasuke found himself contemplating in his mind of what he should do next.

Mainly thinking of his encounter with Sakura, Sasuke found himself in an odd predicament now knowing the truth about her being disguised as a male student.

On one hand Sakura being caught could jeopardize the whole mission for them; as well as put her in potential danger being that it was an all male school, but on the other hand. Sasuke was in a bind, since he couldn't very well expose the truth of how he came to find out her secret, without revealing the truth that he had witnessed her showering; which would cause an even bigger problem for them once they were done with the mission.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the comments**

**Azu-susi-chan: I'm doing okay now I apparently had swollen lymph nodes on my leg, from an infection so it was painful to walk for a bit. I'm doing much better now I've taken time off from work to heal up so I'm much better. **

**crazymel2008: Thanks there's going to be a lot to come from Sasuke's POV so look forward to it :P**

**XBakaNinGyoX: lol that's hilarious, I laughed really hard at that comment. **

* * *

******So I decided to post this chapter up early since I got done with it faster than I thought, this chapter is a little bit shorter. But the next chapter will feature a turning point in the story.**

**Chapter 6**

After Sakura made it back to her dorm room after serving a very eventful detention sentence; she found herself collapsing down on her bed; in pure exhaustion. Burrowing her head deep into her pillow, Sakura let out a long scream into the plushy cotton; hopping to let out all of her frustration she had accumulated over her long drama filled day.

Turning back over in her bed, staring at the ceiling; Sakura started replaying everything in her head over again in reverse. Starting from having her soup poured over her head, followed by being late to her class causing her to get detention, and finally ending with her run in with Akira in her very first class.

"Akira…" Sakura whispered.

Thinking about the orange haired boy with the piercings decorating his brow and ear, Sakura felt her cheeks flush when she remembered him throwing her up against the wall, after stopping her from leaving class and leaning in close to her face to where she could feel the heat of his breath tickling her lips

Stopping herself the moment she bit her bottom lip, at thinking about his. Sakura instantly shot up from her bed as she placed hands over her warm cheeks.

"Why… Why am I thinking about him?" she thought to herself before getting up to walk around the room. "This guy is no good, he's cruel and heartless and besides…" Sakura paused after she crossed her arms to hold herself. "I'm in love with Sasuke," she said next while lowering her eye lids.

Sakura had been in love with Sasuke for sometime now, but since he hadn't yet returned any of her affections. Sakura felt very conflicted, especially since the more he seemed to ignore her; the more she thought winning him over was becoming hopeless. However no matter how hopeless she did feel at times, Sakura wasn't yet giving up on her quest for his love; that fact alone she was truly confident in.

As Sakura walked over to her bed, to pick up her pillow that had fallen on the ground; she could still feel the sting on her lips from where she had biting them in her daydreaming. Putting a hand to her bottom lip, Sakura started to knit her eyebrows in worry.

Despite feeling that confidence about Sasuke, Sakura still had wavering feelings of guilt; about even thinking of Akira in a way she hadn't felt for someone, since she started to like the Uchiha.

"Wait… Do I like him?" Sakura suddenly asked herself, once she thought of the possibility.

"Ugh no way I can't this is… this is too complicated," Sakura finally yelled out after dramatically rubbing her fingers through her hair, trying to set herself straight.

"Ugh I need a shower." Sakura commented next after unexpectedly pulling out some dried soup that was still left in her locks.

Looking around her empty room, Sakura decides to use the opportunity while her room-mate was still gone to take a nice long bath and hopefully relax and calm herself down.

Elsewhere, while Naruto and Sasuke walked back together after detention, Naruto seeing that Sasuke was still distracted, decide to bring up some light conversation in hopes of taking his mind off of whatever seemed to be bothering him.

"Ah so how… were your classes?" Naruto asked first as the two kept walking. Not getting a response Naruto turning his face tried to ask something else.  
"So do you have any homework?" he asked next while glancing over at Sasuke from the corner of his eye.

Seeing Sasuke still wasn't responding to his attempts, Naruto exhaled noisily as he completely gave up on having a conversation with him altogether.

"Ah man I wish Sakura-chan was here, at least I'd have someone to talk too...I wonder what she's up to right now?" Naruto said out loud while placing his hands behind his head.

Sasuke still deep in thought found himself wondering about the same person, but for a different reason. "What do I do? I have to tell Sakura to go home... But how?" He kept thinking, until he noticed Naruto stopped in front of him waving his hands in his face.

"Hey Sasuke we should all go and eat together when we get back, but maybe you should ask her she'll definitely say yes if you ask." Naruto said

Sasuke not paying attention looked at Naruto with a confused face. "What who?" he replied on instinct at not being involved in his earlier conversation.

"Huh who? Sakura-chan of course," Naruto said heatedly, since Sasuke obviously didn't hide the fact that he wasn't paying attention to him.

Feeling his heart skip a beat at only just hearing Sakura's name, Sasuke felt the odd sensation come over his cheeks once again; as they betrayed his overall cool demeanor, the hotter they grew. Especially when the first picture of her coming to his mind, was of her in the shower.

"Unless you're to chicken to do it, huh? Are you blushing?" Naruto quickly pointed out as he got closer to Sasuke's face in order to investigate.

"Naruto you..." Sasuke started to say before Naruto got knocked to the ground as the doors he had stopped in front of swung open and hit him in the back.

"Hey what the hell" he said noisily while rubbing his back, trying to see who hit him from behind.

"Hey watch where you're going people have to use these doors," a male voice said after he and a small group of boys pushed through the doors and left the building neither bothering to help Naruto up.

Sasuke watching the boys walk away while laughing, quickly recognized them as the group of boys that were hanging around Akira in the cafeteria earlier.

Once Naruto got up from the ground, after watching the group leave; he quickly dusted himself off as he felt his eyebrow shift before turning his attention back to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke so what's the plan for us now dealing with this Akira guy …I don't think I can pretend to befriend a guy like that or the people he hangs around with."Naruto commented while gritting his teeth, "I know it's our mission, but I can't stand jerks like that."

"For now we stick to the original plan" Sasuke said while closing his eyes at Naruto's comment. Naruto glancing over at Sasuke watched him walk by, as he went to open the door that had knocked him over to get inside; seeing him leave per his signature hands in pocket Naruto, sighed before following along.

After Sakura finished taking a nice long bath and got changed into her sleeping attire consisting of a blue t-shirt and pajama pants; Sakura still seeing her room-mate gone turns out the lights first, before pulling her hair back into a ponytail, and heading over to her bed.

Despite it still being early, Sakura found herself feeling mentally drained and in dire need of sleep. Pulling back the covers before sliding in, Sakura wraps herself up in her blanket while she tries to rest up for the next day.

Once Naruto and Sasuke made their way up to the second floor of the dorm building; Naruto pulling out a piece of paper, started to check the various doors as they walked down the hallway.

"Man to bad we aren't sharing the same room together, I don't want to get stuck with a crazy room-mate." Naruto commented while he cringed a little at the thought.

"Don't worry the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can leave." Sasuke said while pulling out a paper from his own pocket.

Naruto nodding to Sasuke's statement noticed Sasuke suddenly stopping in front of a door. Looking at the door's numbers, Naruto noticed that the digits seemed to match up perfectly with the ones on his paper.

"So I guess this is my room" he said to himself before opening it to reveal another student, checking out himself in the mirror.  
"Oh are you my room-mate? Your so cute" the frilly boy said while he ran over to get closer to Naruto.  
Naruto gulping after his room-mate almost tackled him, watched him next make goo goo eyes at him and tug on his arm. As Naruto found himself shake, he was in disbelief at how excited his room-mate was to befriend him.

"We're going to have so much fun, last year I didn't get a room-mate cause no one wanted to room up with me; but this year I made a promise to myself that I would get one and here you are." The boy babbled on, as he tried to fill Naruto in on his whole life story.

Naruto looking back for Sasuke; needing some help prying the boy away from him, found his mouth drop when he noticed that Sasuke was long gone out of clear site.  
"Hey Sasuke" he commented once he located him already heading to some stairs."Wait where are you going?" Naruto asked next once his room-mate had tugged on to his arm some more and continued to talk his ear off.

"Looks like my room is on a different floor" he replied as he waved before heading upstairs.

Naruto feeling his face turn blue sighed before following his room-mate inside. "Oh and I have so much to show you come on." he commented before shutting the door.

Sasuke chuckling a bit at Naruto's luck looked for his room until he found himself bumping into another student on the stairs.  
"Oi watch it," the student said next while hurrying down the stairs, Sasuke taking a look at the person crazy enough to talk to him that way noticed it was just a random student.

Annoyed by the amount of punks that seem to cohabit the school, Sasuke decides not to say anything as he just needed to focus on the task at hand. Turning his attention back on the stairs, before not to long Sasuke made his way down a new hallway.

"This must be it?" he thought to himself, once he came up to the door number that matched his paper.

Sasuke slowly reaching for the door knob secretly hoped he wasn't going to get a troubled room-mate like the one Naruto had gotten stuck with.

Opening the door carefully and seeing the lights were already out and a silhouette already in the bed across from the empty one.

Once Sasuke quietly made his way inside; he set some things aside first, before upacking some belongings. Needing to get an early start in order to do some investigation on the school, Sasuke changed out of his uniform, and into some long black pants.

Lying down in bed after getting undressed, Sasuke tucked his hands behind his head as he tried his best to get some sleep. However noticing his room-mate started to kick in his sleep. Sasuke found falling asleep a little challenging.

Watching the odd behavior from the corner of his eye, Sasuke annoyed turns over in bed in an attempt to ignore it. After lying in bed for almost an hour and feeling himself starting to finally nod off, Sasuke finds his eyes snap back open once he heard his name suddenly come out of his sleeping room-mates mouth. "uh Sasuke wait…"

Hearing his name, Sasuke suddenly shot up from his bed as he looked over at the sleeping room-mate. Seeing the pillow covering up his head; rendering his identity unknown. Sasuke got up from his bed, while slowly walking over to the sleeping room-mate.

Cautiously removing the pillow, and seeing pink hair and a wide mouth Sakura sleeping with drool running down the side of her mouth. Sasuke took a few steps back at realizing he had her as his room-mate.

Slapping a hand to his forehead first Sasuke then placed enraged hands on his waist as he contemplated what his next move should be.

He could wake her up now, and just tell her to leave and it will be all over, but that still leaves him in an awkward position of revealing how he knew that she was really herself and not a boy.

While he sat back on his bed with his fingers intertwined thinking, Sasuke watched as Sakura stirred more in her sleep as her shirt started to rise up revealing her pale soft stomach and belly button.

Sasuke feeling the heat rise in his stomach over watching the trace of skin appear in front of him and a familiar sensation in his groin. Sasuke quickly grabbed his pillow and blanket before heading out of his room.

**_Knock Knock_**

"Huh?" Naruto groaned after opening the door to find Sasuke standing in front of it; holding a blanket and pillow in hand. "Sasuke what are you doing here?" Naruto asked next after rubbing his eyes trying to wake up better.

Sasuke not saying a word, walked past Naruto as he made his way into his room. "Hey wait what are you doing?" Naruto asked after seeing Sasuke lay down on his bed replacing it with his own cover and pillow first.

"I can't sleep in my room tonight, I'm borrowing yours for now." he said while throwing the pillow and covers off of Naruto's bed so he could go to sleep.

"OI SASUKE GET UP FROM THERE." Naruto yelled pissed off by him barging in and taking over his bed without a care in the world.

Naruto crossing his arms in pure anger, snorted wildly. Before his room-mate intervened, ending his upcoming tantrum. "Naruto-kun, you could share my bed if you like" he said while holding out the covers.

Naruto turning blue once again after his strange offer lowered his head, before placing his pillow and blanket on the floor while trying his best to get some sleep on the hard floor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, just a heads up i might do some editing later, please leave a comment if you have time i love reading them. :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Naruto finding himself waking up on the cold floor slowly sat up as he felt his body ache all over; due to lying all night on the hard surface. Rubbing his sore neck first, trying his best to work out the kinks in it; Naruto unhurriedly noticed that Sasuke was no longer sleeping in his bed. Seeing him gone already, Naruto noticed a small handwritten note sitting in the middle of the bed.

Grabbing the paper, Naruto begins to slowly read the contents.

_**NOTE: **_

_Naruto I left early this morning to do some investigating, meet up with me later around lunch._  
_By the way your bed is really uncomfortable baka._

Naruto crunching up the note in between his fingers gritted his teeth over the insensitive letter. "Damn, that Sasuke" Naruto cursed out, before looking over at his empty bed. Staring at the bed like it was the most desirable vacation spot.

Naruto still tired, made his way over to it before slowly crawling on top of it and stretching his body out; already feeling the soft mattress, welcome him with open arms. Naruto sank into its thick layers, before he pulled up the covers around his body and happily snuggled his face into his pillow; as his eyelids blissfully fell shut.

"EEEEEEEhhhhhhhhh "EEEEEEhhhhhhhh"

Hearing a screeching noise suddenly go off, Naruto finds his heavy lids snapping back open. Looking for the source of the fowl noise; Naruto quickly recognized it to be the sound of an alarm clock going off, initiating that school would be starting soon.

Frustrated by his lack of sleep, Naruto tried to put his head under his pillow in an attempt to drown out the horrid noise, only for him to find out that his roommate whom had set the alarm; was a very active morning person, "Good morning Naruto-kun come on get up its such a beautiful morning" he said while twirling around the room before jumping onto Naruto's bed.

Naruto having more than he could take of his overactive roommate, used his pillow as he clobbered him over the head with it; causing all the feathers stuffed inside to fly all over the room. "Baka..." he yelled out as he stomped away while heading towards the bathroom.

Naruto's roommate still sitting in his bed in the middle of all of the pillow's feathers, couldn't help but have a sad teary face as he didn't know what Naruto was so upset about. "Naruto-kun..." he let out after watching him slam the door.

Once Sakura woke up at her own alarm going off, she sluggishly sat up in her bed before turning it off. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes first, Sakura noticed the covers were gone from the spare bed across from hers. Coming to the conclusion that her roommate must have come back to the room.

Sakura seeing the bathroom door closed, slowly got up from her bed to knock on the door; to see if her roommate was still in the room. Not getting a response after knocking several times, Sakura carefully opened the door to find no one was there. Scratching her head in confusion, Sakura looks back at the empty bed. "Huh I guess he must have left early?" She thought before needing to get ready for classes.

Shortly after getting to school, Sakura still found herself feeling down from the day before; as she thought about the incident, she also had a thought about the even bigger problem ahead. Since she had to continue her postponed detention with Naruto, Sasuke, Yui and Akira; sighing at the situation. Sakura tried her best to mentally prepare herself for another long day. While she continued to be deep in thought, Sakura faintly heard someone calling her name from behind.

Once Sakura looked up and turned around, she noticed the trio of boys, whom had helped her out earlier.

"Sakurai" Ryo said louder as all three ran up to say hello.

"You stayed I'm glad... How are you feeling today?" Hibiki asked next after placing a hand over her shoulder. "I'm doing okay thank you guys" Sakura replied half heartedly, while she still had many reservations in her head.

"Well I'm glad, if you like you can have lunch with us later, there is always plenty of room for one more." Hibiki offered with a huge grin over having her stay at the school.

Sakura feeling touched by the kind gesture, after having such unkind contact with most of the students in the school nodded her head. "Okay I'll see you there, I better get to class" she said next.

"Okay see you at lunch" the three answered back before all four parted their own separate ways.

Arriving to her first class of the day, Sakura reaching for the door knob; found herself stopping before turning the handle. Feeling anxiety swell up inside of her; Sakura knew it developed over the thought of seeing Akira once again; especially after the dirty trick he pulled on her with his friend.

Checking the time, as class would be starting soon, Sakura shakes away her doubts as she finally opened up the door to go inside the class.

The moment she walked in Sakura quickly noticed all of her classmates sitting silently at their desks, while facing the front. Instantly finding this strange, Sakura proceeded to take her seat; until she noticed them all trying to hide chuckling faces and laughter.

Looking over at everyone first, before turning her attention over to Akira. Sakura quickly noticed him giving her a strange grin back while flicking his pencil. Sakura looking at his strange expression, felt like something was definitely up.

While she continued to stare at Akira, watching him suddenly nod his head; Sakura took the hint to turn her attention to the front of the class, only to find crude drawings of her on the chalk board.

Sakura's mouth dropping in pure disbelief looked at each one of the various drawings, all of which were about her. Seeing a picture of her with a bowl of soup on her head, one that implied she had a small penis and the rest containing cruel words and drawings.

Sakura traumatized by the disgusting art work, jumped out of her desk while she ran over to the board. As she frantically erased all the drawings, Sakura hearing the class let out a roar of laughter found herself grow furious, over every one of them bullying her.

Having enough, and needing to show them all who they were truly messing with, once the board was clear. Sakura threw down the eraser while staring back at all of them. Staring down Akira in particular, Sakura clutched her fist as she started to shake with anger.

As she slowly started to lift her hand up, Sakura had stopped herself once the teacher had entered the room.

Sakura looking over at the teacher, instantly released her fist once she noticed the teacher in question was Kakashi.  
"Hey what's going on?" Kakashi asked after looking at the class whom all had quickly quieted down around the same time. Sakura still frozen in her tracks, stood still for a moment, while she and Kakashi exchanged looks for an extensive period of time.

"Excuse me…" Kakashi finally spoke up once he noticed Sakura not moving, "Take your seat please" he said next signaling her to do so.

Sakura still stunned to see her real life sensei, slowly made her way back to her seat, while she wiped away the chalk from her hands. Once Sakura took her seat, she quickly glanced over at Akira whom grinned evilly back at her.

"Okay so as you might have guessed I'm not your teacher, apparently he is out sick at the moment so I'm going to be your substitute teacher for today... Ugh I'm not sure where he actually left off at but, we'll make do... I guess" Kakashi said while trying to be friendly to the boys; whom all gave him strange looks..

_**Rinnnnng**_

Once class was over and everyone left the room, Sakura using the volume of students to her advantage. Tried to sneak by Kakashi in the mix of boys; however Sakura stopping suddenly. Quickly realized leaving sneakily, wouldn't be so easy on Kakashi like it was for Naruto and Sasuke.

Feeling Kakashi's hold on her arm, Sakura stood still until all the students had left the class room; just leaving the two of them in the room all alone.

"You okay?" he asked while looking at her with a concerned face. "Yeah I'm fine l" she started to say before Kakashi suddenly let go of her.

"Just don't get caught." he said next as he went back to his book he had been reading. Surprised by the comment, Sakura looking back at him felt a relieved feeling come over her face; as he focused on his book.

Despite Kakashi obviously knowing it was her, she knew he wasn't going to intervene in something that she was determined to do. Only nodding her head in agreement, Sakura left the class room in order to get to her next class.

Elsewhere while Sakura leaves the room, watching from a far were Yui and Akira. Both teens standing next to some lockers, started to speak with one another. "So how did it go?" Yui asked after watching Akira huff while messing with his locker. "This guy won't crack easily." he answered after opening it up to grab a book.

"Huh... It's because your playing a child's game, let me have a crack at him again this time I'll get rid of him for sure." Yui commented while smirking at Akira before walking off.

Akira shutting his locker watched Yui walk away; as he had a bit of a concerned look come over his face, since even he wasn't even sure what Yui had planned for Sakura.

**Flashback**

While Naruto and Sasuke finally left detention and started heading out to leave the school, they quickly heard a familiar voice talk to them in the background.

"Already getting in trouble day one, that wasn't the plan." Kakashi said while walking up to the pair.

"Kakashi," Naruto replied back surprised to see him. "Yo, so how are things coming along," Kakashi asked next after looking at them both. "Okay I guess we don't have much of a lead yet but we did meet Akira," Naruto replied as Sasuke just placed his hands into his pockets.

"Ah I see, well I have some more information for you, but first lets go to one of the classrooms so we don't get caught." Kakashi insisted as they made their way to an empty room.

Shutting the door behind them, Naruto and Sasuke took a seat in some desks, while Kakashi leaned up against the teacher's table.

"Well looks like we have some more information on this mission. Originally when we took on the mission, we were just monitoring the school and Akira for strange activities, but it seems now things have jumped up a level and has turned more serious." Kakashi said next while holding out an image, Sasuke taking the image looked at it as Naruto looked over his shoulder to do the same.

"Who is this?" Sasuke asked next while looking back at Kakashi.

"This was a student that went to this school, as you can guess from the picture he's dead; normally this wouldn't be something called upon for common ninja such as ourselves to handle... but here is were things get interesting." Kakashi paused while pulling out another picture.

"This plant is extremely rare and dangerous, once you process this and place it into a form of human consumption; its toxin is so strong that it can ravage the body, while only causing symptoms that mimic the common flu. Only someone familiar with the Shinobi world would know or even be able to find a plant like this... The student that died in the picture had traces of this toxin all in his system." Kakashi finished while putting up the images.

"So are you saying Akira is the one that has the plant?" Naruto asked next after looking back at Kakashi with a serious face. "No not necessarily a common kid like that though smart wouldn't be capable of getting his hands on it, however I assume he does know who has the plant," Kakashi said next while crossing his arms.

"So that's why we need to get close to him? Why don't we just interrogate him or beat the crap out of him," Naruto added; secretly wanting to do it for any reason at this point.

"Because we don't know who has the plant or the toxin and, unless you have a death wish; I suggest you play very cool instead of acting rash." Kakashi added as he looked over at Naruto.

Naruto huffing sat back as he crossed his arms, "So if say someone did consume the toxin is there a cure for it?" Sasuke asked next.

"At this moment there isn't, so both of you be on your guard. Though we know now what killed this student, we still don't know why; so any leads you can get, follow them." Kakashi added as he looked at the two.

**End flashback**

While Sasuke remembered his conversation with Kakashi and Naruto, he found his eyebrows knit once he reached down into his pocket.

**Flashback**

After waking up from Naruto's bed and getting dressed, the first thing Sasuke did was made his way to the school grounds; first starting off with the boys locker room. Searching the various lockers, not knowing which one was Akira's.

Sasuke eventually came across a locker, that had an extra lock on it; breaking the lock with ease. Sasuke investigated the contents of the locker before he had looked down to notice something hanging in the corner. Picking up the small bag, Sasuke noticed it was a light purple powder substance.

Placing the bag into his pocket, after seeing classes would be getting underway. Sasuke starts to leave, until he finds himself looking back at the showers as the image of porcelain skin came to mind.

**End flashback**

"Does anyone know the answer?" The teacher said snapping Sasuke out of his daydreaming, seeing another student raise their hand to answer. Sasuke pulling his hand out of his pocket grabs his pencil as he writes down the answer on his paper.

However, after writing down the answer and hearing the teacher start back up on his lecture; Sasuke finds his mind suddenly pick back up where he had left off as he started to imagine Sakura's hands running down her porcelain skin instead of the clue he had found earlier.

As soon as he realized that kind of image had popped back into his head; Sasuke shook his head before taking his pencil to his lips as he bit the end of it.

"Why... I have to concentrate on this mission, why do I keep thinking about that." He thought to himself before looking back up at the teacher whom was walking around the room.

Sitting back in his chair, Sasuke frustratedly grabs the bridge of his nose as he sighs.

"It's no good I won't be able to concentrate unless I speak with Sakura" he thought to himself before looking out of the window and noticing Sakura heading out towards the track field.

Thinking back to the fact that Sakura would be showering once again in a locker room with a bunch of men; Sasuke felt extremely uneasy at the idea of her being in that situation, especially when the men were a bunch of hormonal boys.

Looking back at the time and seeing there was still a few minutes left in his class, Sasuke unable to contain his worry for the situation, found himself breaking his pencil.

Having no other choice than to intervene, Sasuke raised up from his seat, as he headed towards the door.  
"And where are you going?" the teacher asked after being startled by Sasuke suddenly getting up.  
"Ugh I'm not feeling well" he simply replied while walking out of the class.

Once Sakura got to the field after changing into her gym clothes, she noticed Akira and another classmate messing around as they all waited for their coach to show up.

"Oh looks like the almighty Akira is loosing his touch, I bet even I can beat him." One student joked after poking Akira  
Akira pissed at the comment, playfully grabbed the boy's head in a headlock as he rubbed the top of it. "What did you say?" he said next before letting him go.

Sakura watching the two full around, found herself noticing Akira's smiling face; since it was a different expression than the one she had been accustomed to seeing from him. Watching him smile, made Sakura almost look at him in a whole new aspect.

However, quickly ignoring the gentle face, Sakura couldn't ignore how wrongly he treated her and others and she had more than enough of his cocky attitude; when thinking about the grin he gave her earlier.

While Sakura walked up to Akira, thinking in the back of her mind about the dirty drawings he and everyone did, she braced herself as she felt it was finally time for her to give him a piece of her mind.

However before Sakura could say or do anything, instantly sensing danger, Sakura turned before something flew past her and hit Akira in the arm.

"AHHHH" Akira screamed out after he fell to the ground, Sakura turning to where the object came from noticed Yui frantically running up from out of nowhere.  
"Akira I'm sorry" Yui suddenly said while dropping the coaches flare gun to the ground.

Akira screaming due to the pain in his arm writhed on the ground. As no one tried to help him due to them all being shocked over what had just happened. Sakura noticing this reluctantly ran over towards him as she pulled up his arm, while she quickly tried to asses the damage.

"Calm down... easy... hang on" Sakura said after examining the arm.

Akira, looking over at Sakura watched as she tore the fabric from his arm first before assessing the burn. "Looks like it just grazed you, there's no danger but we better get some ice and bandages on it fast" Sakura quietly said to Akira as she kept looking at his arm.

"Aha." Akira shouted once more, as Sakura pulled on him a little more, "Okay looks like, it's not broken" she thought to herself as she examined it further.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Yui said after knocking Sakura to the ground, Akira finally able to make sense of what was happening, watched as Yui grabbed Sakura by the shirt.

"Yui... stop," he yelled as he held on to his injured arm. Sakura breaking Yui's grip from her shirt, walked back over to Akira as she continued with what she was trying to do before.

"Come on we need to get some ice on it to slow down the swelling." Sakura commented before reaching for Akira's good hand. Akira looking at her hand for a bit was hesitant as he thought back to the first time they had met.

"Come on I'm not going to bite... I need to get you to a first aid kit." Sakura said while she waited for him to grab her hand.  
Akira slowly grabbing her hand used it as leverage as she pulled him up and helped him to a nearby bench.

While she walked him over to the bench; Sasuke finally making his way over to the field scanned the area in search of Sakura. Once he found her, he then found himself draw back at seeing her with Akira, as his hand draped dangerously over her shoulder and close to one of Sakura's breast.

Seeing his arm around her, put him on edge as he felt an emotion he wasn't use to feeling just seeing the two like that.

Once Sakura got Akira to the bench; she quickly got to work on bandaging up his arm. After she finished dressing the wound, Sakura grabbed a bag and placed ice inside before gently putting it up to Akira's hurt arm. "You should be okay now… just keep the ice on it." she said while standing up to walk back to the field.

Just as she started to walk away, Sakura looked back when she felt Akira's hand grab at her wrist. "Sakurai..I." Akira said before Sakura smiled back at him. "It's okay, no need to thank me just helping out... I better get going" she said while taking off.

Watching her leave, Akira looked back at his arm while slowly gritting his teeth. While Sasuke watching by some nearby bleachers did the same.

After everyone, finished with track and headed for the locker room in order to take showers; Sakura dreading having to be late again looked around as she tried to sneak away, so she could just skip the shower all together. However as she made her way past the bleachers in an attempt to hide from the coach, Sakura stopped in her tracks once she noticed a familiar brooding teen stopping her in her tracks.

* * *

**_****UPDATE**** I WILL BE UPLOADING CHAPTER 8 TONIGHT 10/14 I WOULD HAVE DONE IT EARLIER, BUT SINCE I HAD TO REVISE A FEW THINGS. I HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I GET OFF WORK; I SHOULD BE UPLOADING IT SOON :).  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**shinjuchi: THANKS A LOT, I'M SAD SAYU'S GRADUATING :( BUT I STILL SUPPORT THE CURRENT MEMBERS OF MORNING MUSUME.**

**XBakaNinGyoX:THANKS I'M GLAD TO BE BACK :D  
**

**Azu-susi-chan: THANKS FOR THE COMMENT, I WILL DEFIANTLY START MAKING THE CHAPTERS LONGER. ;P**

**_OKAY SINCE THERE IS A LOT GOING ON, I DECIDED TO MARK THE DIFFERENT PLACES; IN HOPES THAT THE STORY DOESN'T GET TO CONFUSING. HOPEFULLY IT HELPS. I STILL HAVE A FEW EDITS TO DO, SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME IF A FEW THINGS CHANGE._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Sa.." Sakura paused after seeing the familiar brooding teen stop her in her tracks. Staring at each other for a few moments; Sakura thinking fast placed a hand behind her head, as she made sure to lower her voice another octave.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone I knew," she commented before trying to walk by him.

"Go home," Sakura unexpectedly heard next after she had walked a little past him.

"What?" Sakura asked as she slowly turned around.

"Sakura this isn't a game... you're not taking being a ninja seriously, we are here to do a mission. And you being here only possess a distraction for us and besides." Sasuke paused as he kept his gaze away from her.

"It's too dangerous for you to be here." he added in, while finally turning back to glance at her.

Sakura looking at the ground, found her hand form into a fist; as it started to shake at the comment, "Sasuke-kun... You're wrong...I'm taking this very seriously," she said while slowly looking back to meet his judging gaze. "I know you think I'm just a female and can't really help but... I have more than one reason to be here now, " Sakura said while turning her full body towards him.

"There are students in this school that are suffering, and some of them are really kind people. I want to help them, I'm sorry I'll admit... at first I just came here because I didn't want to be left out... but things are different ...now I have a real purpose and that's to change things here." Sakura paused while having a grin slowly form over her face.

"Besides I can get close to Akira... I think he might..." Sakura started to say before Sasuke interrupted her."Stay away from him," he almost yelled out with a stern face.

Hearing the demanding tone in his voice, made Sakura's eyes snap open at his words. While the two looked back at one another; hearing the sudden sound of the bell ringing in the background, instantly broke the awkward silence that had surrounded them both. Sakura looking at Sasuke; felt surprisingly disappointed that he couldn't understand her need to be involved; like Kakashi had without her even needing to say a single word.

"Why Sasuke-kun?" was all she could ask next, at the very least needing an answer to why he had such reservations; or didn't seem to believe in her.

Sasuke not saying anything, turned his head away as he continued to keep silent. Sakura not getting her answer from him, looked at the time before slowly turning her back towards him; as he had done to her on several occasions.

"Fine if you won't tell me, then I guess I'll be going back to class," she said while starting to leave. However, feeling a forceful grip pull on her arm; Sakura found herself instantly stop in her tracks.

Looking back around on instinct, Sakura's green emerald eyes; found black ebony ones. As Sasuke had pulled her so close into him; that she could feel her body growing submissive, over the tight hold he had on to her arm and the proximity of their bodies.

Sasuke noticing her surprised reaction, felt his eyebrows knit; once he realized the stern grip he still had on her arm. Astonished by his own actions; Sasuke himself couldn't believe how quickly he reacted without once thinking about what he was doing.

"Sasuke-kun?..."Sakura said quietly while looking at him, until she heard a voice call out her name in the background.

"Yo Sakurai you okay?" The pair heard next as Akira suddenly showed up with his arm dressed in a sling.

Sakura confused by his sudden appearance, watched next as Akira swiftly made his way over to her and Sasuke. Unable to comprehend what happened next, Sakura continued to watch in disbelief as Akira, grabbed Sasuke's hand prying it away from her arm. "Let go of him," Akira added while getting in between the two.

Sakura still speechless, could only look on as the two exchanged troubling looks. Knowing Sasuke wasn't the type to let a challenger boss him around, Sakura couldn't help but feel things could quickly escalate based on tension in the air.

"This doesn't concern you" Sasuke finally spoke up, after giving Akira a warning look. Since he was in no mood for anyone's interference much less his. Feeling nervous, over Sasuke's next move after the comment; Sakura kept her eyes solely on him, so she could gage when and if she needed to step in.

Akira staring back at Sasuke for a moment, gave him a smirk before turning his attention back over to Sakura. "Come on Sakurai, we better go coach wants to see you in the locker room," Akira added after reaching for Sakura's shoulder and pulling her close to him.

Sakura beyond stunned at the action, found she had no choice but to follow; since he had forcefully pulled her along with him.

Sasuke watching the two walk away; with glimpses of Sakura looking back at him, found himself becoming livid over not clobbering the punk the moment he touched him; but remembering Kakashi's words on not acting rash, Sasuke had no other choice but to let him live a little longer.

**Locker Room**

Once Sakura got to the locker room after Akira had let her go, she quickly noticed that neither the coach nor their classmates were in the room. Quickly realizing the story he told was all a lie, Sakura quickly turned her attention to Akira as she looked at him cautiously.

Akira catching her looking at him, opened his locker while going through it."Sorry I lied, I figured you were in trouble, with the way that guy grabbed you," Akira commented while carefully removing his arm from the sling.

"Yeah... ah thanks" Sakura said while awkwardly crossing her arms. And scanning the room, for any possible traps or pranks. Having him pull her away, was already strange enough and now him openly lying to her made Sakura keep on guard for anything to happen.

"Ahh damn my arm is still sore" Akira said next, causing Sakura to turn her attention back to him; however feeling her cheeks jump a level in temperature, Sakura watched as Akira slowly started to remove his gym shirt; revealing a toned slender stomach, along with an elaborate body art designed almost all over his back.

Sakura finding herself focusing on the strange tattoo; followed the thick lines as they started from one shoulder, and went along the side of his back down to the opposite side of his hips. Once Sakura tilted her head in her examination, she looked up to catch Akira peculiarly looking back at her.

Instantly turning her attention back to her locker; Sakura tried desperately to make herself look busy, so she wouldn't seem like a weirdo just staring at him. "What's up?...you going to take a shower?" Akira asked after putting up his shirt.

Sakura turning to answer, found herself fumble over her words as she couldn't think properly; once she caught a glimpse of Akira's pubic bone as he started to pull on his shorts. "I ugh well I have to ugh...got to go." Sakura frantically said after she had no choice but to leave the locker room; since she couldn't handle seeing another skin filled show, especially one that would be so personal.

Akira watching her leave, tilted his own head in confusion at her taking off in such a hurry; grabbing his towel off of the bench after removing his shorts, Akira shut his locker; before heading into the showers.

**Lunch Room**

A little later in the day once, lunch got underway and everyone started to fill the lunch room, Naruto sluggishly making his way to a table, sat down hard before dropping his head on the surface as he fumed out loud. "Ah when will this day end." he groaned, while closing his eyes.

"You're late... Baka" Naruto suddenly heard, before opening his eyes to see Sasuke standing in front of him. Seeing Sasuke finally appear before him, Naruto found his energy return and even increase; since he was in full rage mode overseeing his teammate.

"Sasuke you bastard... you wouldn't believe the day I had no thanks to you taking my bed first, and then my roommate woke me up and then... " Naruto shouted as he started throwing a tantrum.

Sasuke blankly staring at him and having enough of his useless ranting, turned his back while nodding for him to follow. "Come on let's go." was the only thing he had to say, before he walked away. Naruto seeing him leave, stopped as he had no choice but to drop his head in defeat, before he tiredly followed along behind him.

Once the pair got outside, they found a quiet secluded area where they could talk without being overheard, "So what did you find?" Naruto asked next after seeing Sasuke acting so cautious.

"This" he replied while pulling out a small plastic bag filled with purple powder from his pocket, "Oh so is this... The plant?" Naruto asked next after examining it.

"From what I can tell most likely yes, I found it in the locker room this morning. It belongs to someone who runs track... The only problem is I don't know who's locker it was in," Sasuke commented while taking the bag from Naruto.

"Huh I see... Have you shown Kakashi yet?" Naruto inquired next after looking at him with a serious face. "No that's where I'm heading now, there is something else I need to speak to him about... but first I need you to do me a favor while I talk with him." Sasuke asked next causing Naruto to perk up.

Elsewhere, after she shortly arrived to the lunch room; Sakura getting in line for food, found herself feeling anxious; since the last time she was there, it wasn't a pleasant experience.

Glancing back over at the table where the incident had happened; Sakura noticed Akira sitting at the table reading a book, while his friends joked around with each other.

Watching one of them even going as far as reenacting, her having her soup poured over her head. Sakura found her appetite weaken as she felt herself getting upset. Quickly having the urge to go before she lost her temper. Sakura gets out of the line to leave, before stopping once she heard her name being called.

Glancing around the room for the familiar voice, Sakura finds Hibiki and his friends; as they waved her over to take a seat with them. Wanting to just ignore them so she could go, Sakura quickly recalls the promise she had made to them; about meeting them for lunch.

In spite of Sakura not being very hungry, she couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh; as she knew she owed them and needed to keep her promise.

While Akira taking a break from his book, watched his friends goof around; he happened to catch a glimpse of Sakura walking over to sit at a table with three boys. Closing his book once this got his attention, without saying a word Akira got up from his seat to make his way over towards them.

However, once Akira got closer to their table, he found himself being stopped by Yui. "Akira, look sorry about earlier I was just trying to scare Sakurai.. I didn't mean to hit you" he said while trying to sound sincere.

Akira just looking back at him; stared at him for a few moments, before walking past him without saying a word. Yui surprised by the silent treatment; looked back as he watched Akira make his way over towards Sakura's table.

Clinching a fist at him just walking away, and looking over at Sakura directly; Yui curses under his breath before walking off to blow off some steam.

While Sakura finds herself starting to smile at one of the boys jokes; she quickly notice the three freeze, once she felt a hand suddenly appear on her shoulder. Looking back to see who it belonged to, Sakura drew back once she realized that Akira had come up behind her.

"Sakurai come with me... we need to talk." Akira said after nodding his head for her to follow him. Reluctant, Sakura looked back at the boys whom all gave her alarmed looks of worry. "Sakurai you don't have to go," Ryo tried to say as he tried to be protective, while unsuccessfully hiding the trembling in his voice.

Sakura looking back at the odd expression Akira seemed to have on his face, strangely felt unthreatened by his need to speak with her. "It's okay guys I'll be back." Sakura said next while getting up to follow.

Once Akira and Sakura left the lunch area to head outside, Sakura felt herself grow curious why the two walked together. "So did you need something?" Sakura finally asked after Akira finally stopped walking.

"Look Sakurai, it's not easy for me to say this," Akira said after he looked down at his arm; once more gritting his teeth. "I'm... sorry for how I treated you earlier," he admitted.

Sakura stopping in her tracks, had to almost pinch herself to imagine if what she heard was real or another dirty trick. "It's ...okay..." was all she could manage to say, as she didn't know how process his unplanned apology.

"No it's not, look there's a lot you don't know about me. I won't go into detail but what you did for me back there, none of these people here would have done that for me," Akira paused while holding his arm. " Regardless of how nasty I was to you...You still helped me, I know now that I've miss judged you."

Akira said while turning to face her, "Sakurai If there is something you do need to know about me, it's when I owe someone a favor or a debt I always return that favor or debt." Akira admitted while slowly holding out his hand.

"If you don't mind and if it's not too late, I would like to start over... I want us to be friends and get to know each other, you deserve that." he finished while looking at her with a stern face.

Sakura looking down at his hand, had thoughts race in the back of her mind. In one instance she now had the opportunity to become Akira's friend, but in another instance. Sasuke had told her to stay away from him.

Sakura juggling back and forth on what she should do; found herself just staring at Akira's hand as she had no choice but to make one and soon.

**Classroom**

Elsewhere while Kakashi enjoys his lunch, in the empty classroom; he hears a knock on the door before it slowly starts to open.  
"Hum...ah Sasuke what brings you here?" Kakashi asked after he watched the Uchiha shut the door behind him.

"We have two major problems," Sasuke commented immediately after walking over to him.

" What's up?" Kakashi answered while looking at his serious face, "Here this was in one of those jerks lockers, I assume this is the substance that was in that kid's body." Sasuke said while throwing the bag down.

Kakashi grabbing the bag lifted, it up as he glanced at the substance, "Ah I see good work, I'll send this off to Tsunade so she can test it to be sure," Kakashi said next while looking back at Sasuke whom still had a concerned look on his face."So what was the other problem?"

"Sakura...she's here, she is disguised as a student," Sasuke added as he had a disapproving tone in his voice. "Oh yea that... I know." Kakashi replied after standing up from his seat and walking over to the classroom window.

"What do you mean you knew?" Sasuke asked next, after following behind him. "After what you told me and Naruto, it's too dangerous for her to be here, " he added trying to figure out why Kakashi wouldn't have said something about it earlier.

"That's true... but like I said before, if Sakura was here originally. We would progress faster, no matter if there is a disguise in place or not, it's hard for a guy to ignore the opposite sex especially in a school full of boys." Kakashi paused while placing a hand up to the glass window. "Besides it seems she's already making friends with Akira," Kakashi said next after pointing to where the two were outside talking.

Sasuke glancing outside, watched as Sakura took Akira's hand to initiate a handshake. Watching the two down below, Sasuke turned his attention back to Kakashi for a moment; before heading towards the door.

"Sasuke" Kakashi said making him stop, once he reached for the door knob.

"It's too late for her to go now, things are already getting to deep at this point now Sakura is a part of this mission like it or not. However if you want her to go home that bad... Then I suggest you, her and Naruto work together to solve this mission as soon as possible,'' Kakashi added after placing the substance in his pocket.

Sasuke not saying anything else, opened up the door before walking out and slamming it behind him.

**Detention Room**

Once classes were done for the day; and everyone left to head back for home. Sakura found herself waiting in an empty classroom, as she and three other students would be serving their delayed detention sentence.

While Sakura quietly waited for everyone else to arrive, due to her getting there early; she found herself using the alone time to sit back in her chair and reflect.

**Flashback**

"Sakurai? Akira asked after seeing Sakura staring blankly at his hand. Sakura looking back at him, thought for a moment before finally reaching for his hand.

"Fine let's start over" she said next while finally shaking his hand.

**End Flashback**

Remembering her run in with Akira, and his request to be friends. Sakura was halfheartedly happy to finally be able to break the ice with him after all her many attempts and efforts; which was great from a mission standpoint. However, Sakura slowly reaching for her arm; started to think back to the grip Sasuke had on it. "Sorry Sasuke-kun," was all she could say until she noticed the door open.

Watching Sasuke and Naruto make their way into the room next, Sakura staring at them no longer needed to try to hide her face; since she already figured Sasuke must have told Naruto by now, that it was her in disguise. While the pair headed for their seats; Sakura glancing over at Sasuke for a moment, found her heart race the moment he had looked back at her; making direct eye contact. Quickly looking down at her desk in response; Sakura clenched her hands, as she just couldn't help feeling embarrassed with him being upset with her.

Naruto taking his seat, on the side of Sakura quickly noticed Sasuke eying her from his seat. Looking over in her direction, Naruto finally took the opportunity to get a good look at her; since she had rushed out so quickly the day before. Staring at her for a few moments, Naruto quickly felt a strange awkwardness come over his body.

" Eh? He's...so cute wait what ? why ?why am I thinking this way," he terrifyingly thought, while he looked around wondering if anyone could hear his dangerous thoughts.

As the three sat quietly in their desks in an awkward tension filed silence. All three watched as Akira made his way into the room first, taking a seat on the other side of Sakura. While Yui lastly made his way to the room, as he took his seat on the farthest side of the room.

"Good everyone decided they would like to stay in this school... Well I have cleaning destinations for everyone." Principle Yamada said after walking into the room behind Yui; already holding up sheets of paper containing a cleaning list.

"Excuse me," Akira said after holding up his good arm. "Yes Akira," Yamada asked after adjusting his glasses, since he was a little annoyed at already having to answer a question.

"Well since I'm injured, can Sakurai team up with me?" Akira nonchalantly asked while pointing to his hurt arm. Sakura, and Sasuke equally stunned by the question; looked at the principle as he himself thought about it.

"I guess That's fine but no funny business. Now everyone grab a paper and get to work, I want to be out of here no later than an hour." He replied as everyone got up from their seats. Sakura looking back over at Sasuke, watched him grab his paper and leave the room without as much as saying a single word to her.

Akira walking over to Sakura, handed over a sheet of paper to her; while looking in the direction she seemed to be staring in. "Sakurai? you don't mind do you?" he asked seeing the expression on her face. Sakura looking back at him, shook her head as she tried to force a smile. "Nope let's go"

After everyone got to work on cleaning and shortly after the hour comes to an end with only 10 minutes remaining. Yui cleaning a chalkboard found himself growing more pissed off, the more he thought about Akira ignoring him all day and suddenly making friends with Sakura; all because of the stupid incident with the coach's race gun earlier.

"Damn, screw this," Yui said to next, after realizing his effort was useless. Since the board had looked the same as when he had first started. Over having to clean anymore, Yui threw down the eraser while walking out of the room.

Elsewhere while Akira and Sakura, start to clean the last classroom on their cleaning list, Sakura attempting to spray the teacher's desk, finds her spray bottle running low as she starts to fidget with the handle in attempt to make it work.

"Sakurai what's up?" Akira asked next after noticing her look around. "Looks like I'm out already." she commented while opening up the bottle to peak inside. "Oh I'll get some, just hold on," Akira commented while taking the bottle from her.

Sakura watching him leave the classroom, stretched a bit while she sat on top of the teacher's desk; taking a sip of some water while taking a mini break, while she waited for him to return.

Yui walking around, trying to avoid anymore cleaning work; found himself stop once he noticed Sakura in the classroom all alone; Thinking back to the fact that Sakura was the real reason Akira was at odds with him now. Yui reaches into his pocket, as he starts to smirk.

"Yo Sakurai" Sakura heard thinking it was Akira back already, however seeing Yui instead Sakura's face quickly dropped in disappointment first, until changing into annoyance at seeing the cocky male.

"Why are you here?" Sakura said once she jumped off of the desk and put a lid on her drink. "I'm just seeing how you're doing?" Yui said while slowly making his way over still keeping one of his hands in his pockets. Sakura not wanting anything else to do with him, grabbed a cleaning rag as she tried to look like she was busy.

"Why don't you go away and actually make yourself useful and clean something instead of worry about me." she replied while dusting off some objects.

Yui rocking his head back and forth, at her response. Found himself chuckle once he walked up to her getting dangerously close to her ear."You think just because Akira is hanging out with you now, that you can talk to me that way without dealing with the consequences... Well your wrong... your nothing and one way or another." Yui said while pulling out his hand.

"I'm going to make you wished you left." he said next while raising a fist to her face. Sakura seeing his intention was to hit her, instantly was going to defend herself until she noticed someone suddenly stepping in.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE DELAY AGAIN I FELL ASLEEP BEFORE I COULD POST THIS YESTERDAY :(


	9. Chapter 9

**DiizGiirlJess: lol Thanks for the comments :P here is the next chapter hope you like it. I'm still up in the air myself team Akira or team Sasuke. :)**

**Azu-susi-chan: Thank you I try, I don't like to make people wait any longer than they have to ;p  
**

**XBakaNinGyoX: lol drum roll.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**_Detention_**

Hearing the loud noise of some skin to skin contact, Sakura watched as Yui flew to the ground with a loud thud. Amazed to see someone come to her aid faster than she could react, Sakura turned around to see Akira holding out a fist, as he had been the one to deliver the punch with his good hand. Hearing a strange clanking noise next, Sakura turned back around to see a pair of brass knuckles fall from Yui's limp grip.

"Akira... what the hell" Yui said after rubbing his sore jaw, once he himself realized what happened. Akira standing up straight after laying the blow, slowly turned his back to Yui before giving him a answer.

"You go too far with how you handle things, and I'm sick of it... From now on stay away from me for a while," Akira said before walking over and placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Come on let's go." he demanded as he left the room, without once facing Yui. Sakura looking back at Yui, for a moment still had a surprised look on her face; before she quickly followed suit.

Yui watching the two leave, slowly got up from the ground; after spitting up a little blood. "Damn it..." he cursed as he was still in disbelief over watching Akira defending Sakura, and turning on him altogether.

While Yui continued to rub the side of his sore face; making his way over to the teacher's desk, he angrily slammed his fist on the table to try and compensate for wanting to punch Sakura's face. However in his anger; Yui watched as Sakura's drink still on the table, fell on its side before starting to roll off of the desk. Grabbing the drink before it had a chance to hit the ground, Yui carefully looked at it for a moment before slowly grinning.

Elsewhere, While Sakura and Akira walked back together in silence; Sakura noticing Akira clenching his fist so hard it started to turn white; began to grab her upper arm as she didn't know what to really say next.

"Uh Akira... Thanks for what you did back there." She finally said trying anything to break the awkward silence. "You know I..." she tried to say next before Akira suddenly stopped her.

"Just don't" he said after he stopped walking. Sakura looking at his hand trembling more, watched next as he turned to face her. "Sorry I don't mean to be harsh towards you. It's just...Yui and I have been friends for a very long time, but he's changed. I'm sorry I got him involved with you, I knew he took things far but I never would have guessed he would go that far as to really try to hurt you," Akira paused while looking down.

"He's done a few questionable things lately, but it just seems like he's getting worse." he finished while his locks started to cover his eyes.

Sakura also lowering her gaze, felt strangely sorry for Akira; since he seemed really bother by Yui's change."I see..." she said before looking back up. "Well thank you for that, it couldn't have been easy" Sakura said next while walking up and placing a hand on his shoulder as he had done her.

Akira looking at her for a few minutes noticed Sakura give him a sincere smile; which in turn made him smile slightly. "Oh no, my drink," Sakura suddenly said next before turning around. "Sorry go ahead without me, I have to go get my drink I'll catch up in a bit." Sakura said frantically while she took off to go after it.

Akira watching her take off, placed a hand on his still injured arm; before turning to leave.

When Sakura made her way back to the empty room, she quickly found her drink still sitting on the teacher's desk. Grabbing her beverage, and parched from running all the way down the hallway, Sakura takes a few sips before leaving the room and heading back.

Once the hour was up, and all four met back in the detention room. Sakura taking her seat quickly noticed Sasuke not looking at her even once; since the moment she got back to class; feeling down by this, Sakura let out a troublesome moan over needing to explain herself to him once detention was done. As they all waited for the principle to return to the room, in order to be excused to leave. Akira noticing Yui not returning; kept his eye out for him, as he continued to clench his fist in anger he still felt towards him.

"Well good everyone is here." The principle said once he returned to the room, and checked the sheets of paper containing marked off cleaning lists. "Looks like you all did a good job and...Wait where is Yui?" The principle asked next while looking around for him.

Akira instantly looking away, didn't want to say anything; since he knew the principle was directing the comment at him. Sakura seeing this, and going off his expression and words earlier. Quickly rose up her hand to answer for him instead. "He said he wasn't feeling well, so he had to go," she quickly made up on the spot, in order to save Akira the time of having to explain.

Akira looking back at Sakura had a surprised look on his face; as he was shocked that she had taken the initiative to answer for him.

"Oh...okay well I guess you all can leave now, just remember this the next time you want to be late or sleep in class," he added before leaving the room.

After the principle left and all four began to grab their things; Sakura needing to speak with Sasuke, and Naruto started to walk over towards the two, as she tried to think of where to begin her explanation.

"Ugh guys look I" she started to say before noticing Akira calling for her.

"Sakurai come on let's go" he said while throwing his bag over his shoulder and placing a hand in his pocket. Sakura looking back at him for a moment, turned her attention back to Sasuke and Naruto as they both gave her varying looks. Sakura unable to say anything to them now with Akira around, found herself biting her lip as she had no choice but to play along and follow him. "Yeah I'm coming" she responded while walking away.

"Huh? I wonder what he wanted to say to us." Naruto commented while looking back at Sasuke after she suddenly left. Sasuke still staring at her a few moments longer didn't say a word as he just closed his eyes and continued to gather up the rest of his things.

**_Dorm room_**

Once Sasuke and Naruto left the school and walked back together, Naruto noticing Sasuke pulling out a book; quickly got curious since he never really witnessed him using one very often. "Eh what is that for homework?" he questioned while turning his head to the side.

"Just doing some research...So did you take care of that favor?" Sasuke asked next while looking over at him. "Yeah oh that, don't worry everything is all set." Naruto replied with an evil grin.

"Good" Sasuke responded back to him before sternly looking ahead. "The sooner we leave the better, for us and... for Sakura," Sasuke thought to himself as they made it all the way to the dorm rooms.

After the pair got inside and walked down the hallway, Naruto keeping a watchful eye on Sasuke, suspiciously noticed him heading in the same direction as his room once they passed a set of stairs that would have easily taken him straight to his own room. Already having an idea of what he was up to; once Naruto was close enough, he quickly pushed Sasuke to the side; using the mini distraction to his advantage. Naruto hurriedly runs over to his dorm room door, before quickly getting inside and slamming it shut behind him.

Sasuke noticing this, in response ran over to the door; as he started to pound on the door. "Oi Naruto baka open up." he yelled after hearing him lock the door before he could jiggle the handle.

"Oh no... not this time, you deal with your roommate like I had to deal with mine." he answered back behind the door, while holding it just in case, he was going to force his way in.

Sasuke stepping back from the door, annoyed found his eye begin to twitch; since he wanted to desperately break down the door. But because this wasn't the place to do that, he had a pissed look on his face at realizing his predicament. "Damn" was all he could say under his breath, since he now had no choice but to confront Sakura about being her roommate.

Elsewhere while Sakura and Akira walked back together, Sakura still feeling awkward being around him; tried her best to use the alone time to find out some information on him. "So what do you normally like to do after class?" she asked while rubbing the back of her neck, finding her own question cliché.

Akira about to answer her question, suddenly stopped himself as he pulled back his sleeve in order to check the time using the watch on his arm. "Crap sorry Sakurai I got to go, see you later...okay" he said while running off without saying anything else.

Sakura watching him leave felt her mouth drop a bit, as she still hadn't gotten much information on him like she was planning to. Sakura letting out a big sigh of frustration while she continued to walk back. Suddenly found herself stop, once she felt an odd sensation; as she had almost lost her balance.

"Huh What was that? I must be tired or something, I better head back," Sakura said to herself while trying heading back to her room in order to get some rest. Once she got up to her room. Sakura exhaustively opened the door, only to drop her book bag; once she realized that Sasuke was in her room sitting at a desk.

"Sasuke-kun" she said beyond shocked to see him.

"Um" Sasuke replied not saying anything else, as he continued to go through the book he had looked at earlier. Sakura quickly picking up her book bag from the ground; quickly shut the door behind her before slowly walking inside and taking a big gulp.

Instantly remembering the hold, Sasuke had on her earlier; Sakura felt nervous as she didn't know where to start. "Look Sasuke-kun, I... about earlier." Sakura started to say while trying to be assertive in her decision.

Sasuke looking up from his book, sighed before closing it and standing up from his desk. "Sakura...forget what I said earlier, it's not my choice but Kakashi wants you here," Sasuke added while getting up to walk over to the spare bed.

Sakura watching him lay down; had a beyond curious look come over her face as she didn't know why he was still there, if he wasn't going to make her go home. "Wait...what? then why are you still here?" she finally asked after seeing him put his hands behind his head.

"I'm your roommate " he came right out and said as he continued to lay back trying to act like he didn't care while closing his eyes. "Ehhhhhh Sakura almost screamed at the notion.  
Feeling her face flush, Sakura didn't know how to comprehend the news of sharing a room alone with the Uchiha.

In a sense she didn't truly oppose having him for a roommate, but in another Sakura couldn't move around freely without wondering if he would be watching her. Sakura finding herself only able to nod her head in response, made her way over to her bed as she dropped her book bag on it.

Opening up the bag next, in order to remove some school books; Sakura kept some of her attention on Sasuke, as he continued to seem unphased by the idea like she was since she was still in shock. In her nervousness over them being in the same room together; Sakura reaching for something quickly noticed a strange smell.

Once she looked down at her clothes, she quickly remembered that she had skipped the shower, she was suppose to take earlier. Embarrassed by her desperate need for a shower, Sakura had no choice but to wash off the smell; before Sasuke could notice. No matter how awkward she would feel showering in the same vicinity as him, it wouldn't nearly be as bad as him thinking that she smelled.

"Ugh Sasuke-kun, I'm just going to take a bath," she commented while grabbing some clothes. Sasuke opening his eyes, watched as she darted into the bathroom in an instant; as she slammed the door shut behind her.

After Sakura shut the door behind her, she quickly tossed her head back on the bathroom door while letting out a moan. Placing a hand on her forehead over her predicament now, Sakura slowly began to undress herself before wrapping herself up in a body towel. Once she pinned up her hair next, Sakura sat by the tub as she started to fill it up with water. Once the tub filled enough and Sakura got in the warm water, she did her best to relax as she sat back in the tub. Running the water over her arms first and then her sore neck.

Sasuke continuing to lay in the bed, while he kept his eyes closed. Started to listen to the sound of the water splashing around in the bathroom.

Finding his mind wonder, Sasuke started to imagine next the possible scene going on in the bathroom; of Sakura running her slender fingers over her slick wet neck; before they started to trail down the pale white skin between her breast, and slowly submerge under the soapy water; possibly caressing the hidden parts of her body that even he didn't see.

Feeling an uncomfortable sensation, return in his lower region at the thought. Sasuke quickly sat up from his bed, as he had to stop his dangerous thinking before they caused him more problems. Shaking his head at his unplanned perverted thoughts and lack of will power he seemed to be having lately; Sasuke got up from his bed, as he went back to his desk in order take his mind off of what was happening in the bathroom.

Opening up his book, to where he left off at last, Sasuke pulling out a picture he had kept from Kakashi of the toxic plant; tried to find any information on it, to the best of his ability. Based off of the little resources that he had to go with.

"This plants toxins are so deadly, that even in the smallest form of consumption depending on the dosage; can take an average of 48 to 72 hours to kill an average adult," Sasuke slowly read out while looking over the next page, "One dangerous trait of this plant, is the fact that when processed into other forms it is odorless, tasteless, and would almost be impossible to recognised, if it wasn't for the purple tint it possesses." Sasuke paused while sitting back.

"Damn than I was right that was the plant... Then if that's the case and it belongs to someone in the locker room, that someone has to be Akira." Sasuke thought next while biting his thumb. Thinking next to the fact that Sakura and Akira had started to become friends. Sasuke felt even more on edge as things weren't looking good the more he thought about it. "I have to get her away from him, but Sakura's not going to leave this alone so easily..." he continued to think.

While he contemplated about how to deal with Akira and convince Sakura to back away from him; he heard the bathroom door open next as Sakura dressed in the same night-clothes she wore the night before. Walked out and made her way over to her bed.

"Saku..." he started to say in order to talk to her about the situation However, noticing her getting straight into bed, without saying anything else to him.

Sasuke finding this strange, looked back over at his book for a moment before looking back at her trying to sleep. Seeing that she seemed tired, Sasuke decides not to say anything else for now and just let her be.

While turning down the light on his desk, in order to continue his research. Sakura feeling worse raps herself tightly in her covers, as she starts feeling herself shiver and shake.

**_School_**

The next morning , once Sakura woke to the alarm going off; she felt herself feeling even worse than before; as her head felt fuzzy and her body ached all over.

Looking over to the other side of her, Sakura quickly took note that Sasuke had already left early. Almost relieved by this since she felt so bad, Sakura slowly sat up before looking at the time. Realizing she had to get up for class soon.

As soon as Sakura got dressed and left her room, she quickly noticed that the sky was dark and cloudy; seeing that it would start raining soon. Sakura finds herself fuming at her day already off to a bad start first her having a cold and now possibly having to do track in the rain later.

After getting to her first class earlier; before anyone else could get there, Sakura sluggishly sat down as she laid her head on her desk in an attempt to get extra sleep. Once everyone gradually filled the room, Akira finally sitting at his desk; noticed Sakura with her head down and arms crossed.

"Sakurai you okay?" he asked next surprised that she was so still.

Sakura waking up after hearing her name, slowly looked over at Akira as she started to straighten up, "Yeah just exhausted, that's all" Sakura commented next while trying to focus.

"Good afternoon class, I'm sorry for the inconvenience it seems your teacher is still out sick. Now the sub you had the other day is away at the moment; so I will be filling in until then... so please pull out your text books and turn to page 60" The teacher said while getting up to write on the chalkboard.

Akira grabbing his book from his bag; watched as Sakura tried to do the same. However, seeing her struggle to open the book; Akira frowns as he feels himself getting worried about her.

**_ Riinnnggg_**

Once the day drew later and it was almost was time for gym to start-up, Sakura walking down the hallway started to sway a bit as she tried to make her way to her locker to grab her gym clothes.

Sasuke already heading to one of his classes, seeing Sakura at her locker; quickly took note once he realized she, seemed to be moving very strangely. Instantly worried about this, and the fact that she didn't say anything before going to sleep the night before. Sasuke decides to walk over too her to make sure she was doing okay.

"Sakura" he said quietly enough for her to hear him. "Oh Sasuke-kun, hi" Sakura said next while looking at him with a tired expression.

"Hey you don't look good, " he commented next after seeing her look even paler than normal. "Hum...I'm fine, it's just a little cold." she tried to explain while grabbing her things.

Sasuke hearing a warning bell go off next, knew he was already running late to class as well as Sakura. "Look you better go before you get in trouble, I promise I'm fine, I'll see you later." Sakura said while leaving abruptly.

Sasuke watching her leave, hesitated for a moment before turning to go to class. **_  
_**

**_Track field  
_**

Once Sakura got on the track field with the rest of her class. Akira noticing her look worse than before, made his way over to her; as he tried to convince her to sit out the track session.

"Yo Sakurai you don't look so good, why don't you take it easy, it might rain." Akira said while he looked up at the sky and held a hand out. "I'm fine don't worry about me come on I bet I'll win this time" Sakura added while trying to perk up.

"Okay ladies line up let's go I want 10 laps" The coach screamed after loudly blowing his whistle.

Once everyone started to run their laps, via the coach's barking orders. Clouds that had formed earlier started to release water droplets; making the field slowly change colors the wetter it got.

"Come on lady's a little rain isn't going to hurt you keep running" The coach continued to say as everyone started to pick up the pace. However, Akira running in the middle of the pack of boys; quickly noticed Sakura dropping way behind, as she struggled to keep up. Seeing this and feeling more concerned; Akira started to slow up so she could catch up to him.

"Sakurai maybe you should rest a bit." Akira asked after seeing her panting really hard. "No I'm..." Sakura started to say, before suddenly closing her eyes and falling to the ground in a dirt filled puddle.

"Sakurai" Akira shouted, once he stopped running; in order to run over to help her up from the ground. However, once Akira had pulled Sakura from the dirt puddle; he quickly noticed that she had fainted on the spot.

"Come on Sakurai what are you doing? get up " The coach yelled after blowing his whistle. Akira looking at Sakura slowly opening up her eyes as she started to come to; quickly turned his attention back to the coach as he gave him a concerned face.

"Hey coach, I think he's really sick. I'm going to take him back to his room," he commented next while trying to get Sakura to follow after helping her up.  
However, the moment Sakura tried to move on her own. She instantly fell again, as her legs went completely limp.

"Wow easy I got you" Akira said next after catching her; seeing that she wasn't going to be able to walk by herself. Akira thinking fast quickly knelt down in order for him to pack Sakura on his back.

Once she was secure enough on his back; Akira next got to work on getting her off of the wet field.

Sakura finding herself going in and out of consciousness. Noticed next that she had started moving; once she saw the grass ground, change into a pavement one.

Sakura turning her head she to see whom was carrying her; got a glimpse of stringy wet hair, and the faintly familiar smell of mens cologne. "Akira?" was all she could say as she tried to process what was happening.

"Yeah it's me" he replied while walking slowly, being careful not to drop her.

Sakura feeling her vision give out once more; closed her eyes; as her head fell on his shoulder. "Sorry." was all she was able to whisper, before completely passing out.  
Akira looking back at her, shifted her up a bit so she could lean her head more on his shoulder."It's okay Sakurai, just hang on buddy" he replied while trying to head back as quick as he could.

Elsewhere while Sasuke sat in class, listening to the teacher speak; he found himself looking outside once he noticed the rain had let up a bit. However, looking down and suddenly seeing Sakura on Akira's back; Sasuke instantly shot up from his seat.

"Sasuke did you want to answer?" The teacher asked next after everyone looked back at him. Sasuke looking at the teacher for a second, made his way to the door as he tried as quick as possible to leave the class.

However, before he could get close Sasuke was surprised that the teacher was even faster, as he stopped right in front of the door. "Oh no you don't you're staying here this time no leaving, or your expelled," he threatened with a serious face before pointing a finger back to Sasuke's chair.

Sasuke gritting his teeth over, the ultimatum easily didn't need to be in this school. but because he still didn't have enough evidence to go on, he had no choice but to take his seat.

"Good now where were we, oh yes back in 1955..." The teacher went on as Sasuke angrily sat back in his chair, looking at the time; as he needed to leave as soon as he could.

_**Dorm room**_

Once Akira finally had made it to Sakura's dorm room, with her still passed out on his back. He quickly got to work on laying her down on the bed; before going into the bathroom and filling up a bowl of water and grabbing a rag.

While he let the cloth soak in the cool water, Akira quickly made his way over to Sakura; first carefully taking off her shoes. Before going back to the bowl of water and using the rag to wipe away some of the dirt that had remained on her face due to her falling on the ground earlier.

Once he got most of her face cleaned off Akira placing the rag down; moved some hair away from Sakura's eyes before he noticed she was panting a bit more than before. "Sakurai you pushed yourself to hard." Akira thought before placing a hand on top of her forehead.

Quickly noticing she was burning up from fever, after placing a hand on his own head in order to compare body temperatures. Akira quickly looked around as he started to panic a bit.

"You're on fire, We need to get your fever down," he said next before looking around for an idea.

Glancing over at the bathroom, Akira quickly got an idea as he stood up before rolling up his sleeves. "I guess we'll get you in the shower that's going to be the only way. " Akira said while walking into the bathroom and drawling a nice cold bath.

Elsewhere after the bell finally rang, Sasuke being the first to leave headed out the door as he tried to head towards the field in an attempt to find where Sakura was. However, seeing everyone already gone off of the field; Sasuke quickly tried the locker room next in hopes that not everyone left. By the time he got there, Sasuke quickly noticed Yui changing into a gym shirt and putting on his shoes in front of his locker. Already knowing that he was always around when he saw Akira, Sasuke quickly made his way over to him in order to ask his question.

"Where is Sakurai?" he asked while walking over to him.

"Huh? why you asking me I don't know. I could give two shits about that little punk," he replied while slamming his locker door and trying to leave. Sasuke growing heated over his words about Sakura and him walking away. Quickly grabbed Yui by the collar as he stopped him from moving, "I know you know where he is so you better tell me before i rearrange your face?" he demanded while giving him a snarl face.

Yui not playing along with Sasuke's attempt to threaten him, slapped the Uchiha's hand away as he gave him a crazy stare back. "I dare you to try." he threatened back as he placed a hand into his pocket.

Both men staring at each other, kept their eyes locked on one another until they both noticed the coach suddenly stepping in to intervene "Boys hey relax what's going on here? " he said after getting in front of the two.

"Nothing coach" Yui replied while spitting to the ground before leaving the locker room. Sasuke watching him leave, quickly noticed something fall from his pocket; as it hit the ground.

"You okay kid?" the coach asked Sasuke next since Sasuke didn't reply to the coaches earlier inquiry.

"Yea" Sasuke replied, while looking back at him. "Good, now you probably should leave soon, classes will be starting." he commented before making his way out of the room.

While the coach started to leave, Sasuke quickly bent down to pick up the object; that had fallen out of Yui's pocket. Looking at the bag closely, Sasuke noticed a small liquid vile inside the small plastic bag. Instantly finding this strange; Sasuke quickly puts the object into his pocket, before running up to the coach. As a secondary thought had crossed his mind that he might be the next person to answer his question.

"Hey wait... do you know where Sakurai is?" he asked next. "Oh Sakurai yeah, he wasn't feeling well, Akira took him back to his room I think...Which he should have been back by now." The coach replied while looking at the time. Sasuke's eyes growing large at hearing this, wasted no time darting off as he tried to head back to the dorm room as fast as possible.

Once Akira finished filling the bath tub with some cold water, he made his way back into the room; to check on Sakura who seemed to be getting worse. "Hang on Sakurai" he commented while starting to remove Sakura's socks. Once Akira put them to the side, he got to work next on removing Sakura's shirt. However once he worked the shirt up past her waist; Akira instantly stopped.

* * *

**OKAY SO THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER WAS WAY LONGER THAN I ORIGINALLY PLANNED. LOL I STILL HAVE SOME EDITING TO DO BECAUSE IT'S SO LONG SO I APOLOGIZE FOR ERRORS I HAVEN'T CAUGHT YET.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for all the comments :) they really make me think of possible changes I should make to the story. PS i still have some editing and spell checks to do , so a few things could change later today.**

**XBakaNinGyoX:**** _Oh yeah I completely forgot about that. lol maybe he'll think its a appendicitis scar JK ;D_**

**crazymel2008:****_ You'll see Naruto's roommate will be in the next chapter. :P_**

**DiizGiirlJess:**** _Hope you enjoy this chapter too ";o_**

**CrazyClover:****_ I like the way you think. :)_**

**Team Sasuke: votes 2 Team Akira: votes 1**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Making his way back in a fury to the dorm rooms; no longer with the care of if he would be late for his remaining classes. Sasuke found that his only concern now, was making it back as fast as he could to their room to make sure Sakura was okay.

Once Sasuke finally made it all the way back to the dorms; he found himself stop once he noticed that the door to their room was semi opened. Finding his mind in a full panic as his worry swelled up inside of him.

Sasuke quickly shoving the door open, scanned the room in an instant. Only stopping once he noticed; Akira sitting by Sakura's side, while she was lying on the bed unconscious in some dirty gym clothes.

Semi relieved that she didn't seem to be harmed, Sasuke instantly turned his attention to Akira; since he was still in the room; despite him only supposedly dropping her off.

"Why are you still here?" Sasuke asked immediately, after watching Akira pull a strand of hair back from Sakura's face.

Akira blankly looking at Sakura, stood up as he responded to Sasuke's question. "He's sick I was just helping him out." he replied somberly while looking back at him.

"We'll if that's the case, then you did your job. So I'll take care of him now... you can go." Sasuke replied harshly while walking over towards Sakura.

Akira looking at Sasuke for a few moments, found himself look back at Sakura once more; before he started to leave the room.

Sasuke watching him leave from the corner of his eye; knelt down to Sakura's side, once he was finally gone to remove the rag that was left on her forehead. However, after quickly placing his hand on Sakura's head; Sasuke quickly noticed her beyond normal warmth.

Stunned by the level of heat her body was omitting, and finding the bowl of water beside him on the ground. Sasuke picks up the dish; in order to test the water to see if it was still cold. However, seeing that the water was no longer cool only luck warm. And looking back at Sakura for a bit as she started panting; Sasuke decides to change out the water in order to replace the rag on her head with a nice cold one.

Going into the bathroom to change out the old water and replace it with some fresh water. Sasuke finds himself freeze in his tracks; once he noticed the bathtub full of water. Looking at the water, Sasuke start to put the pieces of the picture together; that Akira must had been the one to have drawn the bath for Sakura. Thinking about this, Sasuke starts to wonder how far he actually got in getting Sakura in the tub. However, hearing a moan come from the other room Sasuke had no time to think about it now as he filled up the bowl.

Grabbing the fresh water and heading back to Sakura's side; Sasuke squeezes out the rag before placing it on her head. Seeing that she was getting worse; as she moved around more and squinted her eyes like she was in pain. Sasuke looking over her quickly noticed the glistening sweat that had started to form on the exposed parts of her body.

"Damn you're burning up," he commented while he continued to curse in his head; at not knowing really what to do when it came to nursing someone back to health.

Needing to cool her body down, Sasuke suddenly thought back to the filled up tub in the bathroom; reluctantly deciding to use Akira's idea in order to try to bring down Sakura's rising fever.

Sasuke needed to undress her so he could get her in the tub. Slowly reaching his hand out for the edge of her shirt. Sasuke instantly found himself hesitating once he pulled it up a bit exposing her belly button. Taking a few big gulps before he proceeded; Sasuke felt very wary about removing the article of clothing despite it being for a good cause, he still felt wrong for taking off her clothes without her permission or knowledge.

However despite his many reservations, seeing her situation was in dire need to cool down; due to her body temperature and with the added fact that he had already technically seen her naked once before. Sasuke continued to lift up her shirt and carefully remove it from over her head.

After he removed the garment, Sasuke quickly took note of the wraps, Sakura had around herself in an attempt to hide her breast. Leaving the wraps alone for now, Sasuke next got to work on taking off her shorts leaving her only in her underwear and wrapped up chest.

Once Sasuke got her undressed to a point he felt was good enough; he carefully picked her up so he could take her into the bathroom.

Gradually putting her fragile body in the water; Sakura instantly jumped at the cold temperature despite her being unconscious. "It's okay Sakura try to relax," Sasuke voiced while helping her get adjusted to the water.

Once he got her to sit in the tub, Sasuke got to work next on taking his rag and running some water over her body. As he ran the water over her using the rag and his hand; feeling the softness of her skin, Sasuke found himself surprised at how smooth her skin in comparison to his own.

Watching her relaxing a bit more, based on her changed expression; Sasuke still running the water over her; starts to contemplate on how she got so sick so fast.

"This doesn't make any sense, she was completely fine yesterday until we had detention and .." he paused once he remembered her going off with Akira and remembering Kakashi's words.

**Flashback **

"So your saying Akira is the one that has the plant?" Naruto asked after looking back at Kakashi.

"Not necessarily..." Kakashi paused. "We don't know who has the plant so don't act so rash...This plant is extremely rare and dangerous, once you process this and place it into a form of human consumption; its toxin is so strong that it can ravage the body, while only causing symptoms that mimic the common flu...There is no known cure." Kakashi stated with a serious face.

**End flashback**

Sasuke realizing now that Sakura must have been poisoned based on her suddenly falling so ill; found himself in utter shock at the possibility that she could really die. As he watched her in the tub, Sasuke pulls back some hair from his face; as he starts gritting his teeth.

"Damn you Sakura baka, why didn't you leave like I told you too. I was so stupid I should have made you leave instead of listening to Kakashi..." Sasuke paused while he stroked the side of her warm face. "I can't... lose you too." he found himself admitting once he really considered the prognosis.

"There has to be something I can do?" Sasuke thought next in his over worried state; however unable to come up with one single idea. Sasuke in pure frustration slams his hand on the tub; only to hear something strange hit the floor.

Looking down on the ground, Sasuke noticed the bag he had found that had fallen from Yui's pocket earlier after their mini run in.

Examining the bag for a second; Sasuke started to open it while taking out and examining the vile filled with clear liquid inside. Looking back at the object and back at Sakura's returning pained expression.

Sasuke started to debate on giving it to Sakura, since in one aspect he had no idea if it would help or hurt her, but in another aspect he really was left with no choice other than to take a chance; since Sakura was already getting sicker.

Opening up the vile, Sasuke carefully forces Sakura's head back in order to make her drink it. Only giving her just a little bit of the liquid, Sasuke sits back while he carefully monitors her for any changes.

After watching Sakura for over 5 minutes or so, Sasuke not taking his eyes off of her for a second; notices her face completely relax before her head fell limp. Horrified by the sudden change; Sasuke hurriedly places his ear close to her mouth, as he listens to see if she was still breathing.

Hearing her take a breath before several normal ones, compared to the panting he had heard earlier; Sasuke places a hand on her forehead next as he notices that her temperature had started to lower significantly. "Sakura" was all he could say as he didn't want to rejoice just yet.

As he continued to monitor her, and watch her temperature continue to go down, Sasuke decides to go ahead and take her out of the tub; the moment he noticed her mouth start to shiver.

Carefully taking her out of the tub, not caring if he got his clothes wet or not; Sasuke grabs a towel in order to dry her off. However, unable to dry off the two pieces of clothes that were still left on her.

Sasuke having no choice, but to get her out of the wet material. Begins to undo the wraps around her chest first, once her chest was exposed to the air. Sasuke needing to discard the underwear next, felt a cold sweat come over him as he felt beyond awkward stripping her down.

However struggling to take off her underwear, due to it sticking to her like glue. Sasuke had no other choice but to rip off the tiny garment in order to get her dry completely.

As he dried her off with the towel; Sasuke only dabbing at her breast, could feel how soft they were in comparison to how they had looked from afar. Trying his best not to stare and just dry her off, Sasuke found himself surprisingly unaroused by his actions; since his only motivation and concern at this point was getting her dry and warm.

Once he dried her off completely and found her night-clothes to put on her, Sasuke placed her back into her bed.

As he continued to watch over her, still seeing her shivering alot despite his best efforts to dry her off and needing to get her warmed up further. Sasuke slowly begins to take off his shoes and his soaked shirt , so he could get in to the bed with her.

Still feeling slightly odd about it, but surprisingly comfortable Sasuke pulls Sakura close into his warm body in an attempt to stop her from trembling.

After holding her for a few minutes and noticing her shaking had stopped significantly. Sasuke found himself look down once he felt her tiny hands, grab on to his waist; despite her still being unconscious.

Amazed that she had clung on to him so tightly, Sasuke finds a small smile come over his face; as he places his chin on top of her head, and continues to hold her as tight as possible.

**The next morning **

The next morning, once Sakura finally started to come to, she noticed she was in her bed instead of on the track field, sitting up slowly and looking around. Sakura placed a hand on her head checking her own temperature. "Huh I guess my cold went away" she thought to herself before looking down to see she was dressed in her sleeping shirt and shorts.

"Wait how did I get here?" she asked herself before remembering Akira had been packing her off of the field the last time she was conscious.

"No way did he?..." Sakura thought as her face couldn't quite catch up to her thinking; once she slowly looked down her shirt, and noticed the wraps on her chest were no longer there. Sakura looking back up for a moment; finally let out a scream after grabbing her chest and registering what must have happened.

"Oh no," was all she could say after the scream; fainting back on to the bed, Sakura places embarrassed hands over her face; as she couldn't believe her luck. Since now she had no choice, but to deal with the realization that one Akira knows that she's a girl and two he had seen her naked.

"No maybe I'm wrong maybe I did it myself and didn't know" Sakura thought to herself, before hearing her alarm clock going off next. Looking over at the clock and reluctantly turning it off after looking at the time. Sakura seeing classes would be starting soon, let out a loud fume before she attempted to get up so she could get ready; However, still feeling weak from being sick, Sakura stumbles a bit before she could head to her dresser in order to get dressed.

As she picks out her uniform clothes, Sakura quickly takes note that Sasuke was already gone yet again. "Sasuke-kun?" she called out before she used him being gone, as a go ahead to get dressed on the spot to save time.

Making it to the school with time to spare, Sakura cautiously makes her way down the hallway to her first class. As she watched people's reactions as they generally seemed normal, Sakura starts to think maybe Akira hadn't actually seen her at all. However, seeing Hibiki and his friends walk by, after making brief eye contact with them. Sakura quickly took note to them ignoring her, without saying a single word.

"Huh so they know?" she started to think; already fearing the worst and finding them not speaking to her odd.

Sakura finding herself stop in her track, turns around next as she tries to speak with them. "Hibiki... hey guys wait up what's up?" she asked after running up to them.

"Nothing that somebody like you should be concerned about." Hibiki answered back, while walking off with his friends.

Watching the trio give her the cold shoulder and walk away, Sakura lowered her head as she felt bad about misleading them especially since they had been so kind to her.

Hearing the warning bell go off next; as many of the students headed to their classes, Sakura feeling down slowly does the same.

Once Sakura got to the door after looking at it for a few moments; thinking back to Hibiki and his friends reactions, Sakura found herself in a tough place. "What should I do now, since they know I'm sure everyone does and Akira must have told them...Akira?" she thought as she started to dread his response along with the rest of her class.

Unable to open the door, with no way of making up a believable excuse; Sakura groaned before she turned around to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" she heard a voice say next instantly getting her attention. Turning back around at the familiar voice; Sakura's eyes grew large at seeing Akira staring back at her.

"Ak...ira..." she stuttered after seeing him. Both pair staring at each other for a bit had an unusual awkward silence; As Sakura was baffled on what to say or how to explain herself to him.

"Come on your going to be late for class, don't want to get detention again?" Akira commented before opening up the door and heading inside.

Taken aback at his behavior and him not yelling at her, Sakura wondering if he was playing a trick on her reluctantly heads to class as a new teacher quickly greeted her.

"You must be Sakurai? hurry and take your seat we have something important to discuss." the teacher said next while shuffling up some papers.

Sakura feeling nauseous over the comment, could only nod, before taking her seat next to Akira, while she sat down at her desk, Sakura could only keep her eyes on her shaky hands; in attempt to avoid anyone's gaze that already knew her secret.

"Okay good everyone is here now... it has been brought to my attention that there's been an incident yesterday." The teacher paused while standing up from his desk.

Sakura turning her attention to Akira, had to brace herself for the teacher's words as she clutched on to her desk in order to stand up and make a getaway.

"I hate to inform you all this...but the original teacher you had earlier at the beginning of the school term; has unfortunately passed away this morning," The teacher said next.

Astounded by the announcement, Sakura had mixed reactions to the news; for one she was relieved the teacher wasn't talking about her, but on another she was sadden to hear of a teacher passing; despite her not talking to him other than the one time she first had class.

"Though this news I'm sure comes as a surprise and saddens us all, to lose an important educational provider; I hope that won't distract you from your studies." the teacher finished while handing out some papers next.

"Now I understand if some of you need time to cope, so I won't be grading harshly. But I have a pop quiz for you all, since you all have fallen considerably behind in the curriculum." the teacher continued while handing out individual quizzes.

Sakura finding her attention go back to Akira tried to speak to him in hopes he could tell her on what he knew. "Look Akira about the other day." Sakura started to say before the teacher had got close to her.

"Sakurai I know you are still somewhat new to this school, but you'll have to take the quiz as well...books away" the teacher said next while handing her a paper.

Sakura taking the paper reluctantly nods her head in compliance; before placing her books below her seat in order to take the test.

"Okay class begin." the teacher demanded.

**Ring**

after the first class, let out per the normal routine and everyone began to leave the room, Sakura still sitting at her desk; watched as Akira grabbed his things to leave. "Akira wait..." Sakura said after everyone had left the room.

Akira instantly stopping, didn't turn around as he just looked at the door. "I'm going to be late for class" Akira said in response. Sakura standing up from her seat, quickly makes her way over to him in order to look him on face to face.

"Look I know you know now, so what will you do? who have you told?" Sakura asked as she continued to look at him sternly. "I've told no one...What's there to tell really," Akira responded, while turning back towards her.

Sakura looking at him was shocked, as she watched his beyond normal expression considering the situation. "You're a girl... it's not the end of the world," Akira said while turning back around to leave the room.

"Wait..." Sakura said once more as she felt her heart strangely race in her chest as she held out a hand to stop him. "What is it now." Akira replied while tossing his head back to where some of his locks covered one of his eyes.

"I well... I" Sakura tried to explain before she noticed Akira walk over to her and placed a hand under her chin.

"Actually I'm kind of glad you're a girl, I was starting to wonder if I had changed teams." Akira commented while lowering his face close to hers.

Sakura gasping at the gesture, felt herself freeze at him being close to her yet again. Except this time the way he leaned towards her; was one that wasn't threatening like when they first met.

Oddly finding her body reacting like he had some sort of force- field around him Sakura found herself lean in a bit; before she found Akira back up after he let her chin go.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me that's what friends are for." Akira smiled before turning to walk away.

Sakura watching him leave, felt her hand reach up for her face. since she hadn't seen such gentleness from him before and seeing that made her heart race.

* * *

_**Update: new chapter posted tomorow 11/1  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks once again, for those that read and left comments. So since the last chapter was kind of cut short I'm going to go ahead and post this one up now. :P Like before I still might have some editing and spell checks so please bare with me.  
**

**UPDATE: Sorry its taking long but chapter 12 will either be posted later on 11/10 or 11/11 since its my bday today i will be a little busy but once i get off of work I'll try my best to update the story**

* * *

**Treat: T_hank you :P hope you like this chapter._**

**DiizGiirlJess: _Sorry this one is a short chapter too :(...but i did update sooner ;)_**

**Azu-susi-chan:_ lol I can't wait for you to see what i have planned._  
**

**XBakaNinGyoX_ I'm not going to lie, I'm up in the air myself on which team I'm on. That's why i love the comments they totally change my mind on how I should develop the story._**

**B2uty4nia:_ There is plenty more to come, :D_**

**Team Akira: 3 Team Sasuke:4**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Once Sakura finally left the classroom, after her encounter with Akira; she found herself little by little place an unsure hand on her chest; as she still felt her heart was going to jump out of her chest; due to his earlier actions.

**Flashback**

"You're a girl... it's not the end of the world," Akira said while turning back around to leave the room.

"Wait..." Sakura said once more as she held out a hand to stop him. "What is it now?" Akira replied while tossing his head back to where some of his locks covered one of his eyes.

"I well... I" Sakura tried to explain before she noticed Akira walk over to her and placed a hand under her chin.

"Actually I'm kind of glad you're a girl, I was starting to wonder if I had changed teams." Akira commented while lowering his face close to hers.

**End Flashback**

As she continued to replay what had happened over in her mind; while she made her way to her locker. Sakura quickly got her second surprise of the day, when she found herself running into Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun" she almost yelled before she had to stop herself from sounding too much like her normal self.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there you scared me." she quickly responded, before being stopped by his random gesture. Without saying a word, Sakura looked up once she felt Sasuke place a hand on her forehead, before he leaned in close to look at her face.

"Uh" was all she could let out, as her face started to change back to its habitually red state. "You seem pretty red... are you feeling sick again?" he asked next after tilting his head to the side as he continued to examine her.

"No… I'm fine." Sakura replied as she was surprised by the odd concern over her little cold.

"That's good... Look Sakura there is something that we need to talk about." Sasuke said quietly next after placing his hand back into his pocket and giving her a serious look.

Sakura hearing and seeing the seriousness in his tone and face, quickly nodded her head to his comment, however before she could ask why. The pair and the rest of the student body, stopped when they all heard a voice come over the intercom.

**INTERCOM ANNOUNCEMENT:**

_"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS... ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS. THIS IS YOUR PRINCIPAL SPEAKING, NOW I KNOW SOME OF YOU HAVE ALREADY HEARD THE NEWS OF THE RECENT PASSING OF ONE OF OUR BELOVED EDUCATIONAL PROVIDERS. WHICH DOES SADDEN US ALL GREATLY. _

_HOWEVER THOUGH GRIEF MAY LINGER WE MUST CARRY ON. WITH THAT BEING SAID, I MUST INFORM YOU THAT ALL, IT HAS COME TO THAT TIME AGAIN FOR YOUR PARENTS AND FAMILY MEMBERS TO VISIT THE SCHOOL AND SPEAK WITH YOUR TEACHERS AND CHECK YOUR PROGRESS._

_WHICH MEANS, THAT FOR THE NEXT TWO DAYS, NO ONE WILL BE LEAVING IMMEDIATELY AFTER CLASSES ...STARTING TODAY, WE WILL ALL BE STAYING BEHIND, HELPING IN PREPARATION TO CLEAN AND DECORATE THE SCHOOL FOR THIS ANNUAL VISIT... NEEDLESS TO SAY ANY STUDENT NOT ADHERING TO THIS WILL BE FINDING THEMSELVES A NEW SCHOOL TO ATTEND... THAT IS ALL..."_

After the announcement was finished with everyone letting out angry and annoyed moans. A random pair of students let out their frustration as they walked by Sasuke and Sakura. "Man I hate these meetings, what a drag."

Sakura looking back at Sasuke after watching the students walk by; was going to ask her earlier question, before once again finding herself being interrupted. When Naruto randomly came up to the pair.

"Ah man did you hear that? I'm really hating this school more and more, we need to finish this mission and get out of here," Naruto commented while huffing in irritation.

"Eh? Naruto... you speak to freely… Baka" Sakura thought, as she couldn't help but want to clobber him over the head for his tactless comment.

Naruto noticing Sakura's upset face, quickly perked up, as he found himself blushing after he retorted his statement. "Did I say mission I mean… Semester and I didn't mean that about the school, it's not that bad hee hee… oh by the way we haven't been properly introduced... I'm Uzumaki Naruto what's your name?" he asked after holding out a hand towards Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke both looking at Naruto, had extremely strained looks on their faces; as both of them couldn't believe he hadn't figured out by now, it was Sakura in disguise that he was talking to and not some random student.

"HEYYYY Naruto KUN, where are you? ... You were supposed to wait for me." a voice called out from afar in the crowd full of students.

Naruto finding a chill run down his spine, at hearing his name being called; quickly started to panic, "EEEEhhhh damn he found me..." he almost shrieked while jumping behind Sasuke in an instant.

Sakura having a mystified look on her face, noticed a flamboyant boy making his way through the crowd; while actively searching for Naruto. "Huh who is he?" she voiced while looking back at Naruto.

"My roommate Toichi" he replied while holding on to Sasuke's shoulders. However, Sasuke not wanting to get involved or be his shield; found this a perfect time to seek his vengeance on Naruto, for locking him out of his room earlier; by stepping to the side allowing Naruto's position to be exposed.

Naruto surprised by Sasuke suddenly moving away, found himself fall to the ground as he had put most of his weight on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Naaaruto " Toichi said next after watching him fall to the ground, "Damn you Sasuke..." Naruto cursed out before he turned around to run away from his roommate.

"Hey wait Naruto come back" Toichi said while running after him with his fist up turned, in a strange manner.

Sakura and Sasuke watching them take off; both simultaneously placed hands on their faces at there never seeming to be a dull moment when Naruto was around.

However, hearing the warning bell go off and needing to get to their next destinations; Sakura looking back at Sasuke finally got to reply to his earlier comment.

"Sasuke-kun, sorry I have to get to class...why don't we talk later back at the dorm room okay" she asked. "Fine after class then," Sasuke commented before the two split up.

Elsewhere not very far away, Yui watching Sakura and Sasuke separate, found himself clicking his teeth, before hearing his cell phone loudly vibrate in his pocket. Looking at the calling number cautiously; Yui quickly makes his way into an empty classroom in order to take the call.

_**Click**_

"_Yui_?" a male voice said after he answered the phone.

"Yes sir it's me." Yui replied nervously in response. "_Were you able to find it?"_ The voice asked immediately.

Yui lowering the phone took a deep breath before, putting it back up to his ear to reply. "No sir, it's gone... someone took it... I'm sorry" he reluctantly said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_Idiot... How many times have I told you to be careful and now look what you've done; you are so useless_." The voice yelled back causing Yui to place a frustrated hand on the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry okay...I didn't know until I checked my pockets please give me another chance." he asked in a pleading manner.

Hearing nothing but silence in the background, Yui starts walking in circles as he continued to beg for forgiveness. "Please what do you want me to do now?"

"..._Nothing lay low for a bit; I'll take care of it, but for now go back to your dorm room and stay there until I call for you that's all_."

**_CLICK_**

After the voice abruptly hung up the phone, Yui looking at his phone; found himself grip it hard before angrily kicking over a nearby desk "Damn it" he cursed.

**TRACK FIELD**

While the rest of the day seemed to go by more normally than earlier for Sakura, finding it already time for field once again; she proceeded to get changed in the bathroom stall, before heading out to track.

However once she made it to the field, she noticed the coach waive her over immediately.  
"Sakurai come here for a moment" he yelled the moment she got closer.

"Yeah coach? sorry about the other day." Sakura said after looking down thinking that was the reason he wanted to speak to her.

"So I heard from someone that you're still sick from yesterday; normally I'd make you suck it up and run it off, but since it's too close to parent's day... I can't afford having you get sicker. So sorry kid I got to bench you today take a seat." the coach said while pointing to the bench.

Sakura partially surprised by him sitting her out, noticed Akira from behind the coach; eying her while he stretched his legs.

Finding herself irritated by his interference, Sakura had no choice but to make her way over to the bench as she watched everyone start to run and carry on without her.

When class was finally over and everyone started to grab towels and water, before heading to the locker room; Sakura getting up from the bench, noticed Akira come up beside her as he proceeded to dry himself off with a towel.

"Man you missed a good run," he commented once everyone had headed off for the locker room to take their showers.

Sakura grabbing her unused towel threw it over her shoulder before replying to the comment. "You didn't have to tell him that I was still sick, I might have been yesterday but I'm fine now and if you're doing it just because you think I'm a weak girl then you're wrong I'm a lot tougher than you think." Sakura said with a little sass in her voice.

Akira finding himself chuckle, drank some water before looking back at Sakura."Yeah I can tell you're a fighter, I just figured I spare you from having to come up with an excuse on not having to shower with a bunch of guys." Akira winked back before turning to leave.

Sakura flabbergasted by his comment, watched him head towards the lockers as she couldn't help a smirk that came over her face; at how much of a smart ass he was.

**END OF CLASS**

Once the last bell went off for the day; initiating the end of all classes. Instead of everyone going home per the normal schedule, all the students of the school gathered together outside. While a few instructors and teachers stood in front of them.

Principle Yamada, standing in the middle of the row of teachers, waited until everyone seemed to be there; before he took a step out to speak loudly on a megaphone.

"Okay now that everyone is here, we only have two days before your parents and family members come to visit. So you'll all be placed in separate groups with your own assigned duties and tasks. I need one person from each group to be the self assigned leader, this person needs to check everyone's work and report to me; once you're done with a task understood." Yamada paused while eying the male students whom all seemed to nod in forced agreeance.

"Good, now we have two hours to do as much work as possible. So once I call out your names, I need you to calmly and quickly get into your assigned groups so we can keep this simple... The first group will be known as Team A and they will consist of these students...Shoji...Troy ...Sakurai..."

Sakura hearing her name so soon; slowly made her way over to where the other two boys stood. While she continued to watch on as unknown students filled the group.

"Okay next is...Naruto... Toichi.." Yamada said before turning over the list of names.

Sakura watching the two walk over to the group, felt somewhat relieved to have at least Naruto on her team; so at least she knew someone.

"And finally the last three Hibiki... Akira... and Sasuke this concludes all of team A you all will be in charge of booths and decorations for the school... Okay next team B," Yamada added as he continued on to the next set of names.

Sakura looking over her team, felt rightfully conflicted having Sasuke and Akira in the same group; since she thought about the complications they had the last time they both had interacted with one another.

"So who wants to be leader? I don't." A student from Team A said openly while some of the others seemed to scratch their heads at not wanting to do it either.

Sakura realizing Hibiki was in her group, and relatively good at being a leader type based on how he interacted with his friends, since they always seemed to follow him around.

Made her way over to him to voice her idea, "Hey Hibiki why don't you be the leader, I think it's a good opportunity for you" Sakura whispered low enough for just the two of them to hear.

However, Hibiki turning his head away from her didn't respond as he continued to give her the cold shoulder.

Sakura bothered at him ignoring her still; had no idea why he could be mad at her, since Akira didn't reveal her secret like she assumed earlier.

"Come on someone has to be leader." Another boy voiced after no one seemed to raise a hand.

Sakura finding herself getting frustrated over Hibiki's attitude, raised her hand up to temporarily ease everyone's concern. "Why don't we get our supplies first before we pick a leader, once we grab everything we'll need then we should decide. Plus it will give everyone a chance to think it over a bit." she commented while keeping an eye on Hibiki.

"Sure sounds good to me, let's go to the art room for paints," One boy said to another.

As the team started to disperse, while everyone seemed to be busy, with getting supplies. Sakura using the opportunity quickly grabbed a hold of Hibiki's ear as she dragged him off to the side almost violently.

"Oww Hey Sakurai..." he yelped as she kept pulling on his ear, until they were in a more secluded area.

"Okay talk what's up with you why are you ignoring me?... what did I do to you?" Sakura asked after throwing him up against the wall before she crossed her arms angrily.

"I see you've only been friends with the enemy two days and you're already acting like him and picking on me." Hibiki said with resentment in his voice; after rubbing his sore ear.

Sakura looking back at him dumbfounded by his comment; found her arms uncrossed once, she finally started to realize why he was so upset with her.

"Hibiki… I'm not turning into him... I'm sorry if I made you feel that way I never meant to ..." Sakura said while looking down,

"Don't worry it happens, we nerds lift you up and then you get popular and ignore the little guy. I get it just don't patronize me" he added before trying to leave.

Sakura feeling bad about that fact that she hadn't spoken to him or the others once; since she said she would be Akira's friend grabbed Hibiki's hand as she stopped him from going.

"That's not it at all; I haven't forgotten how painful it felt to be bullied. But me being friends with Akira has nothing to do with being popular... Trust me I haven't forgotten you guys, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to stay... you helped me out a lot that day."

**Flashback**

Huh? I can't take this" Sakura said after trying to give back a clean blazer to Hibiki.

"Don't worry I have another spare and looks like we are about the same size, besides I always keep an extra for when Akira or one of his buddies decides to mess with me." Hibiki said with a smile.

Sakura taking the blazer held on to it for a moment. "Thanks but I think maybe I bit off more than I can chew." Sakura said under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear.

"What do you mean Sakurai?" Hibiki asked next after not understanding her meaning.

"Sorry I just mean I think this isn't the right school for me," she quickly said after looking up at him with a grim face.

"No you can't leave." Hibiki said while pushing the uniform closer to her chest.

"You are the only one that can show Akira up; no one has been able to come close to him when it came to his grades or skills. Except for you he's obviously threatened by you… We've actually been watching you, hoping you would take him down a notch or two." Hibiki preached.

"Yeah and if you leave now, Akira will just be winning, like he always does… please stay." Ryo interjected putting in his two cents.

Sakura not replying to the comments continued to look down, at the uniform as she clutched it in between unsure hands.

Hibiki watching Sakura's face placed a hand over his comrade's shoulders,"Come on guys classes will be starting back up we better get going ." He paused before turning to face Sakura.

"Sakurai we'll leave you alone now... " Hibiki said while turning to leave. "Hey wait... What about the blazer?" Sakura asked next after trying to hand it back.

"Huh? Don't worry about it you keep it besides...I hope you do decide to stay I think you could really make a difference at this school." Hibiki said after heading towards the door.

**End Flashback**

Sakura remembering her first meeting with Hibiki, and watching him not looking back at her. Quickly realized that her simple explanation wasn't going to help him see she wasn't the bad person he thought she was.

"Look if I tell you something will you keep it just between me and you," Sakura said while glancing around.

Elsewhere while everyone got to work on putting their materials together and setting up working areas; Akira taking off his jacket, helps some other boys carry out some wood in order to start building booths.

However, catching Sakura and Hibiki come back from seemingly out of nowhere together; Akira instantly felt intrigued as he walked up to the pair. "You two okay?" he asked while eying Hibiki in particular.

Hibiki looking back at Sakura, smiled at her before turning his attention back to Akira. "Yep just fine, actually I'm better than fine … Attention everyone; I have decided to take over the role as leader of Team A." he declared as most of the group let out sighs of relief over it not being one of them.

**_Two Hours later:_**

Shortly after the two hours seemingly flew by, Sakura and her group; quickly noticed the principle walking by checking there progress; before picking up his megaphone and making another announcement. "Okay everyone five more minutes and you can go for today."

While everyone tried to wrap things up; Naruto working on finishing up his own booth, looked over at Sasuke's progress; since he was working on a booth of his own.

However seeing that he was already completely finished with his. Naruto couldn't help but feel a little annoyed looking at his well built masterpiece.

Looking back at his own unfinished work in comparrison, Naruto tilted his head since he didn't feel his looked that bad. And despite Sasuke's being more polished; he still felt his had more character, especially since he didn't need to follow directions. Given that he felt that was something for amateurs.

Sakura working on finishing up some posters with Toichi, happened to check over at Naruto's progress; once she noticed him stepping back several times. Finding herself tilting her own head in an attempt to see what he was building.

Sakura couldn't figure out what it was supposed to be, until she noticed Sasuke's already finished booth nearby. Realising that Naruto's was supposed to be the same as Sasuke's. Sakura found herself get annoyed that he had obviously not been following directions and creating a mess more than anything else.

"Hey you know some pieces are backwards right?" Sakura finally said after Naruto had stood back once again while looking at his project almost upside down.

"Huh?... What no way." he said in disbelief while scratching his head.

"Sorry Naruto but as the leader of the group, that's not going to work. You're going to have to do it all over again tomorrow." Hibiki said after looking at his attempt as well with a puzzled face.

Naruto dropping his head, at the bad news sighed out loud as he couldn't believe all the work he had done was all for not.

"It's okay Naruto-kun I think you're such a wonderful builder." Toichi commented after getting close to him and holding up his hands praising him.

"Oi Baka stop saying that stuff…" Naruto yelled after hitting him on the head yet again and holding up an angry fist at him. "Naruto-kun sorry" Toichi replied after rubbing the growing bump on his head.

Sakura picking up their finished posters to put them away; found herself laughing at the two fight, before she felt her laugh instantly change; once she pulled her finger back after cutting it on one of the sharp corners of the paper. "Ouch." she said instantly after dropping the posters on the ground.

After holding her finger and watching the tiny cut start to fill with blood. Sakura staring at her finger, was quickly going to put it in her mouth. Until she watched Akira make his way over to her, grabbing her hurt finger next before shockingly sticking it into his own mouth.

Naruto watching the action, as well as everyone else; felt he was going to barf at seeing two male students acting somewhat intimate; while his roommate, on the other hand had goo-goo eyes at the gesture.

Sasuke watching this as well found his eyes lower, as his locks started to cover one of them; as he angrily kept his eyes on Akira.

Sakura looking at Akira's eyes locked on her; found herself gulp once she noticed him slowly take her finger out of his mouth. "There better?" he commented with a strange smirk while pulling back some of his hair that had gotten in the way.

Sakura finding herself blushing madly, at feeling the heat his mouth, nodded her head as she was left speechless. "Good" Akira commented While he walked back over to the area he was working on.

Sakura still speechless looked down at her finger, before quickly turning her attention back to Sasuke; as she immediately thought about him once she had realized he was in the area.

Sasuke noticing Sakura stare back at him, quickly looked down while he pretended to go do some work. Sakura seeing this, quickly bent down to pick up the posters off of the ground before turning her attention back to him. However, seeing that he had walked off somewhere; Sakura found herself looking down as she felt concerned of what he could be thinking about.

* * *

**_Okay so that's it for that chapter I still planning on posting another one soon so hopefully i get done with it fast. There will be a lot more of Sasuke Sakura interaction in the next chapter. :P  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the abnormally long delay, was rejoicing with the official SasuSaku news:D!. And celebrating my bday yesterday :/ getting older is no fun anymore. Anyway here is the new chapter, and I hope a lot of you keep on reading the fanfiction's despite SasuSaku being official now :P**

**P.S like before there will probably be some edits done to the chapter and spell checks, but I might not get to them until tomorrow morning, so hopefully there aren't to many mistakes.**

**Kelly: _Thank you so much I'm glad your liking the story so far, I've added your vote._**

**koolkidSwaggy: _I know right, I've got your vote as well._**

**Azu-susi-chan: _I can tell :D_**

**B2uty4nia: _Hopefully this chapter will be to your liking ;)._**

**DiizGiirlJes: _Wish granted lol._**

**XBakaNinGyoX: _lol ;p_**

**BestNameEver. Of All Time:** **_Thank you I've been thinking about this type a story for a while but wasn't sure how to execute it._**

* * *

**Team Akira: 6 Team Sasuke: 6**

******UPDATE******

******Sorry guys I'm having a little trouble with chapter 13 so I'm going to have to take another day or two with editing i apologize for the delay I'll try to get it out as soon as i can but at this point its not where i want it to be.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Once Sakura had noticed that Sasuke suddenly disappeared from her line of sight; she quickly started to wonder where he had gone off to and what he could possibly be thinking about. Especially after watching Akira; a guy whom he had told her to stay away from, put her hurt finger in his mouth like the way he did.

Glancing around, at the other student's finishing up their work, Sakura decides to go off in search for him. Until a hand suddenly grabbing her shoulder, instantly stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey Sakurai, will you grab the drinks for everyone after you put up the posters?" Hibiki asked while handing her a check list, full of students names belonging to Team A.

Sakura briefly looking back around one more time, found herself sighing a bit before answering his question. "Yeah sure…" she replied before, grabbing the list from him. Placing her and Toichi's posters up in a safe place first; Sakura next got to work on making her way down the list, asking each the members of team A for their drink orders.

In another place, while all the different groups' placed their supplies and projects in the school gymnasium; Akira moving his own stuff there, happened to catch one of his and Yui's mutual friends doing the same.

"Hey Junta… have you seen Yui at all today?" Akira asked after watching him walking out to leave. and secretly wondering where Yui had been; since all the students were suppose to be meeting up after class.

"Yui? No I haven't seen him, not since the other day," Akira's friend answered back before leaving.

Akira watching him go, found his eyebrows knit at wondering what Yui's fate with the school was now; especially since he blatantly disobeyed the principles orders. However, shaking his head in an attempt to just block Yui from his mind; Akira barely noticed when he had felt the presence of someone come up from behind him.

**Back Outside**

Elsewhere while Toichi helps Naruto take his booth attempt apart, Sakura greets them both in order to take their drink orders next. "And what do you want to drink?" she asked Toichi first, after taking a few minutes watching Naruto struggle to pull a nail out of the board. "Anything that's diet is fine by me" Toichi said while having a huge grin on his face watching Naruto work.

Sakura feeling some sweat drip down the side of her face, couldn't help but think that Toichi's personality was almost too much even for her; despite her not even knowing him that well. "Okay? Got it and you?" she said next while looking at Naruto.

"Uh? Water is fine with me." He replied while wiping some sweat from his brow. "Okay" Sakura replied while writing down their drinks on her list. However, looking at the remaining names left; Sakura found herself stopping once she realized the last two names on the list were Akira's and Sasuke's.

Staring at the names on the list for a bit, Sakura gripped it hard before turning her attention back to Naruto and Toichi; as Naruto had clobbered Toichi on the head once again for doing something strange. "Oi Baka" Naruto called out.

"Hey...Do you guys know where Akira is?" Sakura asked the pair, as they gave her questioning looks.

"Huh? Oh the last time I saw him. He went to go put up his things in the gymnasium," Toichi said with a teary face as he rubbed a new bump that was forming on his head.

**Gymnasium**

After Akira had sensed someone come up behind him, quickly turning around; he noticed Sasuke standing there as if he was waiting for him.

"Ah? You again what do you want?" Akira asked after noticing him not saying a word.

Sasuke looking at him with his scowl signature face; gradually took a few steps closer to him before he began to speak."What do you know?" he asked with a stern face.

Akira looking back at Sasuke, smirked a bit before he turned his back towards him. "You'll have to be more specific…I know lots of things, I am the smartest person in this whole school." He commented while he kept his back turned towards Sasuke.

Sasuke annoyed by his response, quickly grabbed his shoulder; as he turned him back around. "About Sakura... what do you know?" he questioned angrily.

"Sakura? Oh so that's her name." he responded with an intrigued look on his face.

Sasuke realizing he had slipped up, hesitated for a moment before he decides not to pay it too much attention, since he obviously already knew something based on his response.

"You're really horrible at secrets you know that?" Akira taunted him further, after finding himself laughing.

"Look I don't have time to mess with you… stay away from her," Sasuke warned with a serious face.

"Why… do you like her?" Akira asked, as he continued to find himself staring down the Uchiha once again.

Sasuke not replying to the comment felt his eyes narrow, as he thought about the question for a few seconds. "It's not about that," he answered obviously jumping around the question.

"Good" Akira paused while getting closer to Sasuke's face. "Because I'm going to take my time getting to know her… all of her," he commented with a devilish grin.

Sasuke instantly seeing red at the comment, found himself next punch Akira in the face in response. Akira taking the punch; quickly retaliate as he tackled Sasuke in response for the blow, causing the two to fall to the ground.

"Hey what do you want to...Sasuke!...Akira!" Sakura shouted once she saw them both on the ground fighting; after entering the gymnasium.

"You two stop it" she said next while getting in between the two to separate them. Grabbing Sasuke first, after he laid a decent punch to Akira's midsection; Sakura holds him back, since he was going to be the one to really hurt Akira instead of the other way around.

While Sakura held onto him; she tried her best to get him to stop and calm down. "Sasuke-kun the mission… please stop," she whispered as she held on to him. Sasuke trying to calm down after looking down at Sakura didn't say a word as he looked back up and eyed Akira.

Akira eying Sasuke back, spit out some blood before slowly getting up off of the ground. Sakura turning back to see Akira bleeding from an injury; briefly turned her attention back to Sasuke as she needed to attend to Akira's wound.

"Sasuke-kun, we'll talk about this later, please just calm down for now." she said in disappointment, before making her way over to Akira.

"You okay?" she asked after momentarily looking at the cut he sustained above his eyebrow. "Yeah," Akira commented as he let Sakura help him out of the gymnasium.

**Outside**

After mostly everyone had already left for home, and after taking some time to cool down; Sasuke finally heads back to the dorm rooms, in hopes of speaking with Sakura. However on his way back Sasuke catches Kakashi hanging around in the shadows."Well that wasn't very effective was it?" Kakashi asked making Sasuke stop in his tracks.

"This isn't good Sasuke, you could be expelled if that kid says something." Kakashi responded next after walking closer to him.

"He had it coming" Sasuke responded under his breath after looking at his red knuckles. "…So what did you find out?" he asked next after turning his attention back to Kakashi.

"You were right about your suspicions; it seems that the teacher that died. Died from the same thing that killed the student, traces of the toxin were found in his body…" Kakashi responded.

"I see and the vile?" Sasuke asked next.

"It seems to be a genuine antidote; the chemical created reverses the effects of the plants toxin. So whoever was able to create it must be someone with beyond normal intelligence…So maybe we were right in assuming that it was Akira." Kakashi stated while holding his chin.

"…No I don't think it was him," Sasuke interrupted while looking down.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kakashi asked next as he had a confused look on his face.

"As much as I want it to be him, I don't think it is… The fact that he tried to help Sakura that day when she was sick; couldn't be the same person that would want her dead." Sasuke paused, "Besides I actually think the real person we're looking for is another student named Yui, he's the one I got the antidote from." Sasuke said while looking to the side.

"Oh is that so… well we still can't be certain about anything at this point. We still need to find who is distributing the toxin and why," Kakashi said while turning to leave however quickly stopping. Kakashi found himself standing parallel to Sasuke, before turning his head back to him.

"... Oh and Sasuke, I apologize if I had known Sakura being here was going to be that much of a problem for you in particular, I would had advised otherwise." Kakashi said before walking away.

Sasuke sharply turning to find Kakashi already gone, looked down as he started to think about his comment and Akira's earlier comment as well concerning his feelings for Sakura. In his thinking, Sasuke started to question if he was really just being overprotective of her, or was he really having feelings for her.

**Dorm Room**

Elsewhere right after his mini scuffle; Akira followed Sakura back to her dorm room, in order for her to treat the minor injury he sustained at the hands of Sasuke.

"Come on in, I have a first aid kit in my bathroom," Sakura said while Akira took a seat on her bed.

Seeing Akira wince after he sat down, Sakura grabbing her kit from the bathroom stood in front of him as she placed the kit down first. "Okay I need to see how bad the injury is… so let's take of your shirt first." She said after helping him remove the garment.

"Ugh…Okay lay back a bit." She said next after shaking off some nervousness she felt at having him lay back on her bed shirtless. Running her hands over Akira's chest and abs in her examination; Sakura found herself gulping, at the hardness of his muscles under her finger tips. Making her way over to the part of his stomach that he had initially cradled, Sakura proceeded to examine the sore area.

"Ahh" Akira said after he winced a bit at the pressure she put on the tender spot.

"Okay sorry... looks like nothing is broken just bruised… sit up for me." She demanded next while sitting beside him. Pulling some hair back from his eye Sakura starts tilting his head in different angles as she asses the damage.

Once she was done checking him out, Sakura proceeds to open up her small box full of medical supplies. Grabbing out an alcohol pad first, Sakura got to work on cleaning the cut; he had received above his eye brow.

Akira looking curiously back at her, watched as she started to clean the cut. "So what are you a nurse or something?" he finally asked after feeling the sting of the pad.

"Well kind of...good the cut, doesn't look to bad," she said after getting a better look at the initial injury. After she cleaned it up enough and got to work on placing a bandage on it; she found herself feeling troubled by Sasuke's actions. "I'm sorry about Sasuke... he's well… he's kind of one of those personalities, that don't enjoy being messed with," she apologized while looking down in embarrassment.

"I can handle him, he doesn't seem that tough." he replied while looking down as well,  
Sakura letting out an awkward breath, could only think about if he really knew the truth about Sasuke's strength.

"Besides I could have him expelled for starting a fight with me." Akira added with a somber look on his face.

Sakura's eyes growing at the comment, found herself panic at the prospect on the mission if Sasuke was forced to leave. "Please don't" she finally said while placing a hand on his.

Akira looking back at Sakura gave her a strange look, as he was surprised by her assertiveness. Removing her hand from his Sakura looked down as she tried to hold herself back, " I mean, please he's really a good guy... don't have him expelled"

Akira looking up for a second took a breath, before turning his attention back to her. "Don't worry I wasn't going to, besides that would be a bitch move on my part anyway... and I guess I do owe you." Akira responded while pointing to his bandaged head.

Sakura looking back up at him, had a relief come over her as she felt she dodged a huge bullet. "Thank you..." she replied while closing her medical kit. "So what were you guys fighting about?" she asked next in her attempt at trying to get to the bottom of the fight.

"Nothing really I guess just two guys egos clashing." Akira paused. "So enough about him, so what is your real name? You never told me" he asked even though he secretly already knew.

"Huh? oh… its Sakura" she replied, since she forgot that she never told him her name.

"Sakura? That's beautiful, it matches you," Akira said next while grabbing a strand of pink hair.

"Yeah I guess it does," Sakura blushed a bit while grabbing Akira's shirt, However finding herself glance at Akira's exposed skin after handing it to him. Sakura found herself once again looking at the large tattoo that had covered most of his back.

"Can I ask you a question, where did you get that tattoo?" Sakura finally asked without really thinking of her question ahead of time ;since she knew it would be something personal otherwise.

"Oh you noticed that?" he asked slyly while glancing over his shoulder. Sakura turning red at asking the question, looked away as she was beyond embarrassed by her troubling curiosity. "Oh sorry you don't have to answer that." she quickly retorted.

"You're cute when you blush," Akira replied while putting on his shirt. "Its fine I guess its hard not to see it. You could say it was a gift from my father." Akira commented more seriously as he started to look up.

"Your father?... is he a tattoo artist?" Sakura replied with confusion.

"No but he paid someone to drawl it on me, gracious of him wasn't it." Akira said while placing his elbows on his knees. Sakura looking back at him couldn't figure out his meaning. "I don't understand…You mean you wanted it and he paid for it."

"No, I was forced into getting it; since he wants me to run the family business like him someday, he figured I should bare the same tattoo as him. You see my father is influential, lots of people fear and follow him… but as for me, I don't want to inherit the family business and I don't want to follow my father's footsteps..." Akira commented while his locks fell over his eyes.

"I'm smarter than that and graduating at the top of my class and school will show him that. So I guess when you got here, I was worried that you were going to take that away from me." Akira paused while raising his head up and looking back at Sakura.

**Akira's Flashback**

"AHHHH" Akira screamed out after he fell to the ground, after having something hot graze his arm.

"It's okay calm down... easy... hang on" Sakura said after running up to him and gently grabbing his arm in order to examine it.

Akira, looking at Sakura's concerned face; watched as she tore the fabric from his arm first before assessing the burn. "Looks like it just grazed you, there's no danger but we better get some ice and bandages on it fast" Sakura quietly said to Akira as she kept looking at his arm.

"Aha." Akira shouted once more, as Sakura pulled on him a little more, "Okay looks like, it's not broken" she thought to herself as she examined it further.

"Come on we need to get some ice on it to slow down the swelling." Sakura commented next, before reaching her hand out.

"Come on I'm not going to bite... I need to get you to a first aid kit." Sakura said while she waited for him to grab her hand.  
Akira slowly grabbing her hand used it as leverage as she pulled him up and helped him to a nearby bench.

"There you should be okay now… just keep the ice on it." Sakura replied after getting his arm bandaged up before turning to walk back to the field.

"Wait Sakurai..I." Akira said before Sakura smiled back at him. "It's okay, no need to thank me just helping out... I better get going" she said while taking off.

Watching her leave, Akira looked back at his arm while slowly gritting his teeth

**End Flashback**

"But that day you helped me… I saw the concern in your eyes; I haven't seen that look from any one before not my friends, my teachers, or my own father." Akira said while gritting his teeth once more.

"Oh I see…"Sakura thought while seeing the subject was tough on him.

"You know I never thanked you for earlier," Sakura said causing Akira to look back at her strangely. "For what?" he replied.

"When I was sick, it was you who helped me right?" Sakura paused "I'll admit at first, I thought you were a just a cruel person; but now I can see you're really a kind person aren't you?"she asked.

"No I'm not...Stop saying things like that, you'll ruin my reputation," he replied while finding himself blush slightly.

Sakura chuckling, a bit at him turning pink, looked down at her fidgeting fingers. "You know there is something I wanted to ask you… why weren't you upset with me when you found out I was a girl?" Sakura inquired next since it was something that had been on her mind for quite sometime.

"We'll I already knew something was strange about you the first day we met, the way you talked and even the way you turned your face at that magazine; I admit I didn't suspect that you were a girl only that you were gay... but then when I found out your secret the day you were sick, I was surprised but then I started to think you, must have your own reasons for being here like me... and I'm not going to stop you from doing what you need to do." Akira replied

Sakura blushing a bit, at his deep understanding; felt her eyes lower as she felt more guilty about her real intentions for being there.

"My turn to ask you a question" Akira interrupted her thinking as she looked back at him surprised.

Feeling anxious over him, possibly asking for her reason for being there; Sakura tried her best to think of a good excuse.

"That Sasuke… guy do you like him?" Akira asked next, throwing Sakura off at the random question.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said while feeling self-conscious at the question. "I well yes I do but..." she paused while looking at her feet.

"But, what?" Akira asked after slowly getting closer to her. "I don't know, no matter how much I've like him in the past; even to the point that it hurts. I just don't think he feels the same way about me."

Sakura said while the tone of her voice seemed sadder, "I almost wonder if I should give up on him or move on." she kind of joked, while looking back at Akira with a forced smile.

"You should give up on him." Akira said before he reached for the back of Sakura's head and pulled her closer to his face.

Sakura's eyes growing larger, couldn't believe what was happening. When she realized Akira's smooth lips pressed up firmly against hers. Not knowing what to do since this was a whole new sensation for her. Sakura felt her eye lids instinctively, lower the more her insides grew warmer and the more flush her cheeks felt over the warmth of his kiss.

However, hearing the door open up next, Sakura found herself push Akira back, before turning to see Sasuke walking into their room.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said in surprise; as she couldn't shake the shock out of her tone. Sasuke staring back at her also in shock didn't say a word in response.

While the pair stared intently at one another; with the room growing eerily quiet around them. Sakura suddenly seeing Sasuke turn to leave; found herself coming out of her shocked state.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered after seeing him walk out of the door; Seeing him leave without so much as a word, Sakura found herself instantly jump up from her seat as she quickly tried to run after him.

"Sakura wait" Akira said next while grabbing at her wrist. Sakura feeling her body wrap around in response to him pulling on her arm; felt Akira wrap his arms around her waist while pulling her back into another kiss after tilting her back.

Feeling hot from the strong second kiss; Sakura placing a hand on his chest, couldn't help but find herself kissing back a bit, before thinking back to Sasuke's expression.

Unable to get the look of his face out of her mind; Sakura once again pulled away from Akira, especially since she had to catch her breath. "I'm sorry I have to go." she replied as she felt woozy after the strong affection.

Running out of the room in a hurry, Sakura made a mad dash in search of Sasuke. Not seeing him in the hallways, Sakura headed outside of the dorms; where she finally noticed him, as he continued to storm off.

**Outside**

"Sasuke-kun wait" she demanded as she ran up to him as fast as she could "Sasuke..." Sakura said once more until she noticed him finally stopping in his tracks. Seeing him stop, made Sakura place a shaky hand up to her chest as she tried to talk down the situation.

"Sasuke, it's not what you think I was only trying to help him..." Sakura said until she found him cut her off.

"Is that what you were doing? How pitiful," Sasuke spoke before a gust of wind blew his hair.

Sakura taken back by the harshness in his voice; tried her best to get to the bottom of what was really bothering him, "Sasuke…What's going on with you? You're acting strangely and starting fights, you even almost got yourself expelled; I had to talk Akira out of considering kicking you out." Sakura preached while taking another step.

"Sakura, do you even know why we're suppose to be watching him?" Sasuke asked while his back was still turned to her.

Sakura looking down, only thought back to the note she had taken from Kakashi's pocket; since then she really didn't have anymore information other than watching out for something suspicious. "Not… really but" she responded before he interrupted her.

"That guy is friends with some dangerous people; those people are already responsible for two deaths at this school, the first being a student and the second… a teacher." He paused while finally turning around towards her.

Sakura looking back at him with a shocked expression found her mind replaying the announcement that was made over the intercom earlier in the day, concerning the death of one of her teachers, "You mean the teacher that died, but how?" she asked next as she was overly confused.

"Poison… at some point in time those two were slipped a potent poison, into either his food or drink." He paused once again.

"No… I don't think Akira would have…" Sakura said in denial, as she was still in shock over the allegation.

"Open your eyes Sakura, this guy isn't what he seems... you've gotten yourself into deep to see clearly" He added in.

Sakura reaching up for her lips, found some truth in his words; as she didn't want to see him as the bad person she used to, "Sasuke-kun, maybe you're right... but it couldn't of been him, besides on that day I was sick he helped me and took care of me. I don't think that could be the same person that could do such a thing," Sakura replied while taking another step

"It was me." Sasuke said quietly

"What?" Sakura questioned while looking at him strangely

Sasuke finding himself angered by her continued denial, found himself, unable to hold back by her defending him. "It was me that took care of you, not Akira... I was the one that watched you suffer all night, and I was the one who worried about you scared that I would lose you" Sasuke yelled while placing a hand on his chest in declaration of him not receiving proper credit.

"It was you that took care of me?" Sakura asked amazed that he would do that for her.

Sasuke surprised by his own outburst, looked to the side before turning around to walk away as he tried to act like it wasn't a big deal. However, feeling a hand suddenly grab his; Sasuke glanced back to see Sakura staring back at him.

"Sasuke-kun... sorry thank you for taking care of me" she replied while looking seriously at him.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said before turning to fully face her, however once he turned, not realizing Sakura's weight was still on his hand. He quickly found her fall into his chest, as even she herself wasn't prepared for his sharp movement.

Sakura stunned by falling into him, instantly pushed away from Sasuke's chest while she tried to apologize. "Sorry I didn't mean to." she replied before finding his arms wrap around her waist. "Sasuke-kun?..." she replied, before looking up at him and noticing the odd look on his face. Finding herself in a trance at just looking into his gaze.

Sakura found her attention shift once more; when she noticed the distance between the two shortened, as Sasuke without much warning leaned down, while grabbing her chin and gently reached for her lips with his own.

Feeling initially startled by the kiss first, Sakura gradually closing her eyes felt herself melting in Sasuke's arms at the gentleness of the kiss. While Sasuke found his other hand join in, as he reached up to grab the other side of her face.

Sakura reluctantly needing to get some air, slowly parted her lips only to be greeted by Sasuke's tongue, as he deepened the kiss further. Feeling his tongue probe her mouth, in a way that made her grow faint; Sakura couldn't help but kiss back on instinct.

However, feeling Sasuke suddenly pulling away; causing their lips to break apart. Sakura slowly opening her eyes, found her lips retract next as her mind was in a foggy haze of want and confusion. Trying desperately to catch her breath and make sense of what happened.

Sakura looking back at Sasuke carefully studied his face, as he also seemed to be in the same state as her. However, once Sasuke finally realized what he had done; he quickly placed a hand over his mouth; before quickly taking a step back, "Sorry..." was all he could say before he suddenly turned to leave.

Sakura watching him go, felt herself utterly speechless, as the only thing she could do was to bite her bottom lip at the extremely mixed emotions she was feeling after being kissed by Akira first and now Sasuke.

* * *

**_Okay from here on out I'm going to tally up the votes to help me decide who Sakura will choose; since I'm still stuck lol so if you haven't left a vote please do and hopefully I'll have my decision by next chapter ;p  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long delay, a lot of stuff has been going on and I really needed to take a mini break due to needing to work some overtime and going on vacation. I really appreciate all the votes and all the awesome comments you've left. They really helped me a lot, and come to a decision on which direction I'll go with the story based on those votes. Thank you :P Also I've placed my replies to some of your comments towards the bottom :P**

**Also like always editing will be done a little later, hopefully before I get out of work but if not later today. Thanks everyone :) sorry if there are any mistakes I'll do my best to catch them.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Making his way down the hall, his hands deep into his pockets; Akira found himself biting his bottom lip hard, when he thought back to Sakura running off after Sasuke; following him walking in on them kissing. As he let go of his self-inflicted bruised bottom lip, Akira could still feel the lingering effect of the kiss tingling on his lips.

Finally making his way to the set of stairs leaving the hallway containing Sakura's room; Akira couldn't help finding himself looking back one last time, as he tried to comprehend why she had run off after him; despite his own open advances and show of affection towards her.

Taking in a deep breath, before turning back around; Akira made his way up the stairs as he slowly headed back for his own room.

Just as Akira made his way up the stairway, on the opposite end; Sasuke was making his own way back to the hall Akira had just left. Barely missing the teen, without being aware of it Sasuke somberly made it back to his and Sakura's room.

Once he got inside of the room, and seeing that Akira was already gone; he found himself slowly walking over to his bed, while questioningly taking a seat. Placing a hand back over his mouth, Sasuke started to replay the kiss he experienced with Sakura over again in his head.

**Sasuke's Flashback**

Feeling Sakura fall into his chest; after he had rapidly shifted positions, Sasuke found himself looking into her stunned emerald-green gaze, after she had softly pushed on his chest. Sasuke's hands snaking around her tiny waist; found them moving on their own without much thought or his permission, as he couldn't help but pull her in closer.

Watching her lips part in order for her to speak, Sasuke didn't hear a word she had said; due to him focusing so hard on her lips."These lips…that guy kissed… these lips, but these lips… should..." Sasuke thought in his mind, before lowering his head as he couldn't help being drawn to the glistening that shimmered after she had licked them, before trying to speak.

Finding his hand lift up her chin, Sasuke slowly lowering his eyes found his mouth reach for hers, as he locked on to them as if they were the most desirable treat. Feeling a heat rise in his belly at the feeling of her lips on his, Sasuke found his other hand join in to pull her in even closer as he needed more of her like an unquenchable thirst.

Feeling her mouth suddenly part, and feeling greedy as he needed more of her. Sasuke not wasting the opportunity dipped his tongue into her mouth indulging in the sweetness of her taste. However, feeling her tongue complying and even battle with his; Sasuke found himself snapping out of his lustful trance.

"Wait…What am I doing?" He thought once his eyes snapped back open and he slowly pulled away from her pink lips.

Grabbing his own mouth in reaction, after taking a step back, Sasuke was in shock looking at Sakura's expression as it was one of surprise as well as confusion.

Seeing her confused face, and not knowing what else to really say after his gesture; Sasuke could only apologize to her before taking off.

**End Flashback**

Slapping a hand over his face after his mini flashback, Sasuke felt himself groan as he was combating his wrongful judgment. "I'm so stupid… why did I do that?" He questionably asked himself before looking over at Sakura's empty bed finding his answer in another flashback.

**Sasuke's Flashback**

After his brief talk with Kakashi walking back to his room; Sasuke knew he was going to need to explain himself to Sakura, since he was the one that started the fight with Akira.

Getting to his room and seeing the door slightly cracked, Sasuke thinking Sakura was already back in the room waiting on him, took a breath before reaching to open up the door.

However finding Sakura inside like he expected, Sasuke witnessed the unexpected as he caught her in a lip lock with Akira; seeing that the kiss was one of compliance based off of her not seeming to resist. Sasuke watched next when she finally turned her attention back to him once she had sensed his presence.

Finding himself speechless, after watching her finally push Akira away and stare back at him. Sasuke was virtually unresponsive, since he needed a second to comprehend the situation.

After taking in the scene and finally looking down, after his shock worn off. Sasuke found that he didn't know what to do or say due to the strange anger he was feeling grow inside of him. Finding himself in an odd position, as all three were silent; Sasuke having no other choice decides to remove himself from the room, only hearing Sakura say his name as he rushed to go outside.

**End Flashback**

Feeling the strange anger return again, when he found himself thinking back to Sakura kissing Akira on her bed, and needing to remove the horrid memory from his mind; Sasuke shot up from his bed, before heading for the bathroom to take a nice long shower.

**OUTSIDE**

As Sakura walked around for a bit longer; trying her best to process what had just happened. She stopped to take a seat on a nearby bench she happened to walk by. Sitting back on the bench, before letting out a sigh; Sakura tried her best to clear up her foggy mind while her conflicting feelings battled.

"Akira…Sasuke…Akira…Sasuke" Sakura whispered before finally placing aggravated hands into her hair. "Aha now what do I do?" She asked herself in frustration, before lying back on the bench and staring up at the night sky.

Studying two visible star constellations in the sky, Sakura couldn't help but think how different they were from one another just like Akira and Sasuke.

While she analyzed one of the clusters, she thought back to her first encounter with Akira. From day one she had found him to be attractive, once she had really gotten her first good look at him; but when she saw his cruelty and watched the way he had interact with her and others, she quickly discredited him; as she thought his personality was the worst.

However, despite her best efforts in not wanting to fall for a guy like this and keeping her heart loyal to Sasuke. Sakura noticed in her short time of knowing him, learning about his home life, and seeing his hidden personality; she couldn't help but see she was starting to fall for him.

While Sakura stared at the other constellation, she started to think about Sasuke. In comparison to Akira, Sasuke's personality was much different from his. He generally kept to himself as well as always having calm cool demeanor most of the time; in fact his coolness and looks was what had made her initially attracted to him as well.

Even though, she liked the way he looked; Sakura learned early on that despite his looks drawling her in; taking on missions with him seeing his determination and hints of his personality made her grow more and more in love with him as the days progressed.

However, despite her feelings she had developed for him for some time. Sakura never getting anywhere with him, had been feeling them linger recently. Especially with his recent change in behavior, Sakura just didn't know what to make of it.

**Akira's room**

Elsewhere once Akira made his way back to his room, opening up his door; he quickly took note to a silhouette seemingly waiting inside.

Startled by the intruder, Akira swiftly turned on the lights only to see none other than Yui sitting in his chair. Finally seeing him there after wondering where he had been the entire time, Akira found himself grow furious over the intrusion.

"Yui? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked first while quickly shutting his door behind him. "Where have you been? And how did you get in?" he asked next after walking over to him.

"Huh I know told me to stay away from you and all…but… I have a message for you." Yui said laughingly while grinning back at him.

"A message from who?" Akira questioned with a concerned face.

**Sasuke's room**

After Sasuke turned off the water after his long shower; he quickly dried and got changed so he could go to bed.

Opening up the door to the bathroom, Sasuke looking over at Sakura's side noticed that she hadn't yet returned to the room despite it getting late.

Finding himself troubled by the latest development, and what her current mind state about things could be now. Sasuke let out a regretful sigh, before lying in his bed while he placed his hands behind his head.

"This is no good; we're not going to be able to continue if things carry on like this… " Sasuke thought before biting his lip and turning his head a bit before trying to close his eyes in order for him to get some sleep. "I have no choice…. I'll have to take it all back… even though… I don't want to." he thought while he clinched his eyes tighter.

**Outside**

The next morning as dawn broke, feeling a warm ray of light hit her eyes; Sakura found herself waking up as she was still lying on the bench; shocked that she had actually fallen asleep outside.

Sakura quickly sat up, before placing a hand over her face. "Its morning already…" she thought before realizing she could be late for school. "Damn" she cursed out after the realization, before getting up and heading back to her room.

Once she ran back to the room, Sakura found some hesitation in her movements once she reached her door. Thinking about Sasuke being on the other side of the door, and not knowing what to say; Sakura takes a deep breath first, before slowly opening up the door.

Cracking the door first, while peaking inside; Sakura quickly took note that Sasuke was already gone, after seeing that his bed was already made up.

Breathing a sigh mixed with relief and frustration, over their postponed discussion. Sakura checking the time rushed to get dressed as she needed to leave as soon as possible, so she wouldn't be facing yet another dilemma with a recurring detention sentence.

After getting changed and working on fixing up her tie, Sakura found herself stop once more as she glanced once again at Sasuke's side of the room, while thinking about how she should act if and when she ran into him at the school.

"Sasuke-kun…" was all she could say, before catching a glimpse of something sitting on his desk.

Elsewhere, as Naruto was also running semi late and rushing to get to school from his own room; once he turned a blind corner he quickly took noticed Sasuke standing on the other side waiting for him.

"Ehh? Sasuke what's up?" He questioned loudly, as his sudden presence almost gave him a heart attack.

Sasuke seemingly staring off into space didn't answer at first, as he kept a tight grip on his crossed arms.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out a little more quietly, to get his attention since he could see something was yet again was on his mind.

"Naruto, its time… did you set everything up like I asked?" He finally spoke once he gave him a serious face after turning his attention to him.

"Yeah, of course, why?" Naruto replied after nodding his head.

Hesitant at first, Sasuke looked down before looking back over to him. "We're going to have to rush things a bit… something's changed" he responded, while Naruto gave him a confused look.

**School**

Once Sakura finally got to the school, and was walking amongst the crowd full of students; she quickly found her mind trailing off, as she stared at a folder she had clutched in her hands.

Finding the strange folder on Sasuke's desk as she was making her way out of her room and wanting to look inside at the possible contents. Sakura just didn't have time, as she was already running way too late.

As she continued to make her way through the hall; in her partial daze. Suddenly looking up from the folder; Sakura found herself catching a glimpse of Akira standing over by his lockers. Quickly snapping herself out of her daydreaming, Sakura instantly found herself stopping in her tracks at seeing him.

Feeling her heart race after remembering the kiss, Sakura gulped a bit as she knew she was going to have to say something to him as well; concerning the night before.

Taking a few steps in his general direction, as she attempted to speak with him; Sakura quickly halted once she felt a random arm wrap around her shoulder. When a random boy came up to her causing her to break her concentration. "Hey Sakurai isn't it?" the boy asked after pulling on her some more.

Sakura bewildered to see him, so grabby despite them never speaking to one another; tried her best to find out what his reason was for bothering her, "Yeah… that's me?"

"Good I thought so hey… what's that?" The boy curiously asked next, after pointing at the folder in her hand.

"Oh this… it's nothing did you need something?" Sakura frantically responded, soon after placing the folder behind her back.

"Oh yea what was it again? Oh… so are you going to come tonight?" The boy said while pulling her in closer as he lowered the tone of his voice.

"Tonight? For what…What do you mean?" Sakura asked suspiciously as she hadn't heard of any kind of event that the school would be holding.

"Huh you don't know, there is a big party tonight after classes…Akira is throwing it. There is going to be drinks… music …and girls." The guy cheesed after making a strange drooling face.

"Party…Akira" Sakura thought while looking back in his direction as he continued to mess with something in his locker.

"Ah man it's perfect…what better way to relax before the parents get here, you're going to come right?" the boy asked yet again as he winked back at her. Sakura staring back at him was hesitant to answer a bit, before looking up to catch Akira suddenly make eye contact with her.

Feeling her cheeks turn colors at him staring back at her, and not knowing what to do; without thought Sakura slowly rose her hand up in order to wave to him. However, watching a strange expression come over his face next, Sakura was surprised to see him turn his attention back to his locker as he shut it loudly before turning to walk away.

Virtually stunned, watching him slam his locker; without saying so much as a word to her. Sakura knew that she was the probable cause of his behavior.

"Sakurai?…Sakurai?" The boy said after looking at her more closely since she was so quite.

Sakura to busy watching Akira leave to respond to the boy talking to her; felt she needed to apologize to him now, for leaving without a proper goodbye since he seemed to be angry with her over the action.

Turning her attention back to the nagging boy for a second, Sakura quickly removed his arm from around her shoulder so she was free to move, "Sorry I have to get to class now." Sakura said, despite her needing to catch up to Akira in truth

"What hey wait ...you're going to come right?" The boy asked after holding out a hand towards her.

Sakura seeing Akira was getting too far ahead of her as she was loosing sight of him, turned back to reply to the boy so she could concentrate on catching up with him."Yeah sure," she said before running off in the crowd.

"Akira….Akira…Hey... Akira... wait up." Sakura said next, as he wasn't stopping after her calling him a few times. Finally running a little faster to where she could grab his shoulder, Sakura got him to finally stop once she pulled on him. "Aki..."

"What…" Akira interrupted her once he turned around to face her.

Sakura stopping at his sobering tone, watched as other students whom had been minding their own business; also stopped as well due to his unforgiving tone.

Seeing others stop around him and whisper to one another, Akira pulled up his book bag before scolding the onlookers. "What are you all looking at, mind your own damn business" he warned everyone as they were quick to do so, not wanting any trouble with him.

Once everyone, disbursed Akira taking in a deep breath in an attempt to calm down looked down at Sakura in order to answer her.

"What is it... Sakurai?" he asked next.

Sakura surprised by his sudden change in character, found herself looking down as she couldn't believe how upset he seemed to be with her. "Nothing I just wanted to apologize for yesterday." Sakura said while finding herself acting cautiously. "I didn't mean to run out like that on you it's just that I…" she continued until he had interrupted her.

"There's nothing to apologize for... I was bored that's all." Akira said while turning to walk away.

Sakura watching him walk away from her, while he headed for their shared classroom; couldn't help biting her bottom lip. "Akira… I'm sorry" was all she could say.

Before hearing the sound of the warning bell go off in the background, hearing the bell and needing to get to class as well. Sakura firstly placed the folder she had found on Sasuke's desk in her book bag; before shortly joining Akira in heading to class,

Once she made it into class, Sakura quickly took her seat by Akira; who didn't seem to be looking at her to her dismay.

While she and the rest of the students, got to work on pulling out their text books; as the last bell rang. Hearing a sudden loud strange screeching noise next, got all of their attention; as they halted to acknowledge the noise, "Hey what the hell" One student called out after placing a hand up to his ears.

"Language Seia…its okay keeping calm everyone it's probably just a drill" The teacher answered as he stood up from his desk. "Okay everyone let's calmly and quietly make our way outside please." The teacher instructed next, before another teacher popped their head into the room.

"Everyone, outside now; something exploded in the lab area let's go now," The teacher ordered causing all of the student body hurry to make their way outside.

Sakura making her way out of the classroom last, watched as various students from different classes head outside in the same direction. As she looked through the crowd of boys, in order to gauge what was going on.

Sakura finds catches a glimpse of jet black hair running in the opposite direction, of where the students were coming from.

"Sasuke-kun?" she thought after instantly finding this troubling, looking back to see her teacher to distracted in getting everyone else out of the school, used the distraction to her advantage as she swiftly; uses the crowed of boys as coverage, so she could slip by without anyone seeing her.

As Sakura followed Sasuke, closely she found him heading outside towards the track field. Finding this strange, Sakura slyly continues to follow him until she noticed him entering a different building.

"Huh? The locker room…why did he go in there?" Sakura asked herself next before following suit.

Peeking inside after following him in, Sakura was surprised to see him going through someone's locker right away.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered letting her presence be known. "Sakura!" he said surprised to see her all of the sudden, as he hadn't noticed her following him; due to him being too preoccupied with his earlier agenda.

The two staring back at one another drew quite, as it was the first time they had faced each other since their kiss.

"What…what are you doing?" Sakura finally asked breaking the silence, as her voice continued to hold onto the nervous tone that had developed over seeing him again.

Watching him not answer her, as he just looked back at her, Sakura took a step forward in an attempt to figure out what he was up to."The lab…Did you cause the explosion in the lab?" she warningly asked next.

"No it wasn't me… I had Naruto set it up." Sasuke finally answered back after seeing the concerned look on her face.

**Sasuke's Flashback ****(Chapter 8)**

After Naruto met up with Sasuke once he explained his original findings of the poison in the boy's locker room. Naruto tilted his head once; Sasuke calmed he had a favor to ask.

"Naruto you're good at pranking right? I have a favor for you… I need you to set up some sort of distraction that's going to get everyone out of the school." Sasuke asked while pulling in close to whisper his request.

"Sure but why?" Naruto replied as he was curious of what purpose it would hold for them.

"I need time to go through the other lockers to find out who else is in on this." Sasuke paused while looking at the baggy full of purple powder. "Since the lockers are the fullest during class time, I need to search during the day in order to get the best result; the only way that's going to happen is if all the students are preoccupied with something." He paused yet again.

"Oh I see…" Naruto replied as he started to rub his chin thinking of what he should do.

"I need at least five minutes max; do you think you could do it?" Sasuke asked as he caught him thinking.

"Yeah I think so five minutes?" he questioned.

"Yeah that should be enough time; I'll leave the prank up to you but no matter what I need at least five minutes… I don't need anyone walking in on me while I'm searching or else our cover will be blown do you understand..." He replied while pulling back a bit.

"Um I got it…I'll set something up now." Naruto said before turning to leave.  
**End flashback**

"I needed to investigate in here, during the day… but with the way schedules are…I couldn't do it properly without posing the risk of getting caught." Sasuke answered while turning his attention back in order to finish going through the lockers.

Sakura hearing his explanation, couldn't help but feel bad that, she had been so worried about dealing with her feelings for him and Akira; she had nearly forgot her whole reason for being there was to complete a mission not worry about herself.

**Sakura's Flashback, (Chapter 8)**

Sakura walking back; after dodging having to take a shower with the track team, found Sasuke stop her in her tracks as she was surprised to see him. Making small talk with him before, trying to make her way past him; Sakura stopped once he started to speak to her.

"Sakura this isn't a game... you're not taking being a ninja seriously, we are here to do a mission.." Sasuke warned after stopping her.

**End Flashback**

Thinking about the comment Sasuke had made to her a while back, Sakura found he was semi right as she hadn't been doing her job properly or taking this mission more seriously.

"Sasuke-kun, you were right" Sakura admitted after watching him go through the lockers a bit more.

Sasuke, slowing down his searching pace found himself grow curious about her out of nowhere apology. "About what?" he commented while pulling up some books.

"I'm sorry I haven't been doing this mission properly… all this time I could have helped you if this was what you were after," she paused while holding on to her arm. "I mean I'm practically here all the time…you could have told me." she said somberly.

Stopping mid search at her words, Sasuke found his eyes lower as he responded to her comment, "I was going to speak to you last night but…." He paused once more after feeling the awkwardness surround them both yet again.

Sakura equally feeling the tension didn't know what to say, as she already knew that they needed to talk about what happened between the two of them.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun... I meant to come back, I fell asleep outside and..." she started to say before she noticed Sasuke go back to going through the locker to close it.

"Don't worry about it… I'm sorry it was my mistake," Sasuke replied while heading over to the next locker. "I don't know why I reacted like that, it was really nothing." He added.

Sakura listening to his apology, found her head lower as she couldn't help feeling hurt by his words about the kiss. Despite Akira playing off the kiss as nothing hurting her feelings; hearing Sasuke's rejection, was way more hurtful and painful to the point she felt a strange ache in her chest.

**Sakura's Flashback**

While Sakura stayed on the bench outside, while looking at the sky after her continued deep thinking. She ultimately found herself coming back to the different kisses she received from Akira and Sasuke, since they both had been very felt different from one another.

On one hand, the kiss she shared with Akira she had felt goose bumps. The way he was gentle yet forceful in taking what he wanted from her; in that aspect Sakura found it extremely alluring especially considering that he was a bad boy type whom didn't care to hide his feelings and had no problem showing it.

But on the other, in analyzing her kiss she shared with Sasuke, Sakura felt it was very different from Akira's since his had a lot of passion behind it in a different way that was aggressive but in a much kinder fashion. Sakura melted at the kiss with him, and knew that this was one she had been wanting for a long time.

However, despite Sakura enjoying Sasuke's kiss more, she still couldn't help but worry about his, since unlike Akira's being one of uncertainty, especially since he had pulled back and even apologized for it. Thinking back to this fact, Sakura started to wonder if maybe she was just reading him wrong and that he hadn't meant to kiss her after all.

"What if it was?…but then if it wasn't? …," Sakura thought before, turning over on the bench, knowing that it was getting later the longer she stayed outside and she needed to get back soon.

However, knowing this fact very well, Sakura somehow couldn't bring herself to go inside; as she wasn't ready to face Sasuke just yet. "What am I going to say to him…" she thought while closing her eyes.

**End Flashback**

"So I was right then? It was a mistake… I'm so stupid, and I was just about to…never mind." Sakura thought while wiping away a tear that had seeped out of the corner of her eye.

As Sasuke finished going through yet another locker, finding it holding nothing valuable to him. He quickly stood up in order to turn his attention back to Sakura. "Hey did you." he paused once he noticed she was gone.

Seeing that she had left without saying a word, Sasuke taking a few steps to see where she ran off to; stopped once he took a look at the ground and noticed a few droplet patterns, where she had stood. "Sakura…" was all he could say, before scrunching his face and cursing a little under his breath.

* * *

**Final tally votes Team Akira 5 Team Sasuke 14 :P  
**

* * *

**WOW: Thank you so much for the comment I'm really glad you're enjoying the story and i hope you keep reading.**

**Waterlilly1688: Thank you I'm glad you approve.**

**Eternal SasuSaku: Thanks so much :P at times I wish my writing was better but I feel I improve the more stories I write. My first two stories aren't very good grammatically speaking lol**

**XBakaNinGyoX: lol Yeah I changed your vote :D you have the same problem as me it was too hard to decide**

**crazymel2008: I got you ;p**

**LonelyAthena: Thanks I don't know I don't think its to weird, I might do other pairings in the future it's definitely crossed my mind:p**

**DiizGiirlJess: Np lol I probably did miss count, sorry about that I am considering doing a different version of the story :P I haven't decided on it yet but I think that it would be a cool twist for non SasuSaku shippers.**

**SasuSakuMAD: Hope you liked Sasuke's version of the kiss :P**


End file.
